Vanaheim
by Jimmy 144
Summary: A signal from outer space. Is this a signal of an immediate Chitauri attack or a cry for help? SHEILD's past decisions are still under attack. Tony and Pepper are gathering the Avengers. Tony has a few of his own ideas, Pepper. And Steve Rogers is in for a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**When you do, you will change the world…**

Don't own the Avengers or the characters of Marvel Comics, but happy to play in their backyard.

"You've been asleep Capt…"

-Nick Fury, Captain America The First Avenger

**Chapter 1—Coming up to Speed**

Pepper felt good today. Things were looking up. She had been able to watch the last touches being put on their house in Malibu. She paused and thought about that. It was their house now. There was no doubt now. They were together and this was their house. Jarvis had given her a virtual walk through of the rooms including the new bedroom, office and labs. There were touches of both of their styles. And she convinced Tony to put her office with his lab. She smiled as she left her office in the new Potts and Stark Tower near the LA airport.

As she walked to the next office she thought back about what had happened. It had been a long time since turning on the power in the first Stark Tower. She remembered back to when she arrived in New York after the battle with the Chitauri. Her Stark Industries flight landed at LaGuardia shortly after the Governor of New York reported the National Guard had the city under their control.

She realized the feeling before landing and getting through to Tony was the same as when she recently looked over the cliff for signs of Tony. It was a feeling of real heartbreak and devastation, losing everything. To say she was frantic would have been an understatement. She had watched the reporting and saw the trail of the missile as Tony guided it to the wormhole. When she finally reached for her phone, she saw the missed call from Tony.

After repeated attempts to return the call and contact Tony, she got Jarvis. His report that communications with Mr. Stark were off-line did not help the situation. With Jarvis' assistance, Pepper got through to the Helicarrier and Agent Hill. Then holding the phone in both hands, praying they would know what happened, Pepper asked, "Hi Maria, I can't get Tony. Where is he? Is Nick available?"

"Pepper, I am not sure. We haven't been able to get through. And Nick is tied up with the Council. Hold a second," Agent Maria Hill continued to monitor the displays and was directing actions to reestablish communications. But establishing communications was another matter. The closing wormhole and nuclear blast on the Chitauri battleship directed the resulting EMP like a flashlight. It effectively knocked out communications below the wormhole.

Pepper listened to the directions Maria was giving. She broke in, "Maria, if they're next to Stark Towers, we should be able to get through any second now. The tower's communications should be rebooting. We built in shielding and a power supply that should reinitialize the system. You should be able to establish contact with the team through that." Pepper continued, "Jarvis will send your communications specialists additional instructions to establish the links."

When they got through to the team, Tony announced, "Hey, a little busy, call back in a few."

Pepper was beaming that he was on the call and alive, but it was typical Tony. She called out, "Tony…Tony. Are you okay? Tony?"

Steve replied, "We're headed up to get Loki. We'll need a new containment cell for him. Oh…what…okay, Thor said he'll be taking him back with the Tesseract." He added, "Tell Director Fury that we all agree."

Pepper was listening to the report and was getting a little impatient waiting to hear something about Tony, "Is he okay?"

Steve automatically responded, "Yes ma'am. But we have to go."

Maria was not as easily satisfied. Pepper later learned Maria had seen the battle through the street and security cameras in the area. She knew that Steve had a large gash in his side and the others appeared to have several wounds. "We'll have a containment cell for Loki and medical team in the front of the Stark Tower in ten minutes. I'll see you there."

Pepper listened for a few more seconds. Hearing no more from the team, she turned back to Maria, "When there is time, call me back."

Maria immediately replied, "I'll make sure he's okay."

"Thank you," Pepper sat back and relaxed. She looked over to Happy Hogan, "Please reschedule our meetings and ask Eddy to head back to LaGuardia."

Happy was on the cabin phone for a minute with Eddy, their pilot, and looked back at Pepper, "All set, an hour till we land."

Coming into New York Pepper remembered getting through to Tony, the second time, as they were going into the shawarma diner. She was still a little upset. "What did you mean to do? You ride a nuclear missile like you're pretending to be Slim Pickens."

"No, not any more. I was going to tell you, but someone did not pick up their phone." He thought for a second, "You're coming in, right?"

"Yes, to LaGuardia. On the ground in thirty minutes," Pepper replied rather impatiently.

"I'll get a shawarma for you. You haven't eaten, right? Do you want a mixed meat, chicken, turkey, lamb? Hummus? Any sauce?" She found from Bruce that he was listening to the owner asking Steve what he wanted for his meal at the same time. "Fries?"

"Tony, just get over here." Then a second later, a whispered, "You owe me." Then, "Lamb, hummus and their special sauce, fries too." She smiled at the memory, it turned out that was really good.

Pepper remembered the next day too. She wasn't letting Tony go anywhere without Jarvis watching him and being connected to her office. She watched as Thor activated the Tesseract and he and Loki vanished into the wormhole. Then Tony got in the Acura with Bruce. She heard the interaction.

Tony asked, "You got that under control?"

"Right." Bruce looked around and saw Steve on a Harley-Davidson Softail Slim, "Nice ride."

Tony looked in the mirror, "Yeah, he'll work. I saw his collection. Dad kept them for him. One was a new 1940 Harley. Swore it could have been one of Babe Tancrede's." Pepper could see Steve go down the street and remembered Tony finish, "He is going to stop by his old neighborhood in Brooklyn and then head over to the Tower."

Snapping back to the present, she remembered that most of the Avengers were coming back today. Steve was on one of his Harley's and Jarvis had reported that he was just south of Ventura on the Pacific Coast Highway. Clint and Natasha were still in San Francisco and would head down tomorrow. They had not heard from Thor, but Bruce was already here. He had come in that morning, after a long trip from Chile. There had been another cave in and he had just finished with the rescue efforts. What he had been doing all day with Tony was a small mystery, but she was about to find out.

She walked into the office. Bruce was rubbing his eyes and Tony was getting up. He was stretching a little as he walked toward Pepper. She was still a little worried about him. But those panic attacks seemed to be subsiding and after his operation he was doing even better. She watched him and asked, "Are you okay?"

Tony smiled and nodded at Bruce, "Yeah, we had a good talk. Although I think he might need some coffee."

Bruce held up his hand, "No, I am good. Saying that," he got up and looked at Pepper, "How about you? I went over the test results with Tony. I don't think you'll have any more problems."

Pepper's mouth drew tight, she was still not used to people knowing about the extra "ability" she now had. As Tony said, looking hot in a sports bra was one thing, but this was a whole other level. "Yes, I am fine," she acknowledged. She gave Tony the look.

Tony knew actually what was intended. He had been learning, actually he had given it a great amount of thought and study. He was now an accomplished "Pepperologist." He grew to know her even better. Now he kidded her by calling her _The Pepper _every time she worked out in her sports bra. He answered quickly, "You know that he is the only one who knows. And you know that I know no one in SHIELD or anywhere else knows, not even Rhodey knows." He paused, "Okay, that was a few too many…"

"Stop," she shook her head. "I got it Tony. And Bruce, it's okay. I am glad you do."

Bruce thought a little about Tony mentioning SHIELD. He wondered and looked over at Tony, "Are you still tied into SHIELD?"

Tony pointed to a screen, "Jarvis?" Immediately the display showed the same kind of displays as seen on the SHIELD Helicarrier. Even Fury's face was displayed along with the shadowy faces of the Council, again in some heated discussion.

Bruce shook his head and said, "What's with Fury?"

"He's been on them for a while about New York and recently their apparent indecision about The Mandarin," Tony began.

Pepper continued and was visibly upset with just a light glow beginning. "They had several opportunities to stop the madness before we got involved…"

Bruce did not understand, "How do you know that?"

Tony pointed to her and shrugged his shoulders, "She is amazing. Ever since Coulson, she has taken an active interest in SHIELD and their agents."

Pepper then went on, "Yes, I had become interested in SHIELD after the first encounter with Phil Coulson and the fight against Obadiah Stane. I learned its history and the names of most agents." Then she jumped ahead pointing at the screen, "But the biggest problem is Senator Stern. He's making noises that the Avengers need to be under the US Government. Others are calling for separate super teams or a planetary defense system. With the election coming up, I'm not sure what will happen."

Tony smiled, "But as my dad use to say, 'it won't matter; they'll still need us.'"

Bruce thought about it as they watched Fury, "You're not going to have all of us at the Tower. Are you?"

"Uh, no. Just you, the Captain, and I, well everyone but Thor is coming. Selvig is going to give us a hand. And Jane Foster got in last night." He nodded at the look Bruce gave him. "Pepper took care of making sure no one would know we are together." He looked over at Pepper, "What was that, something about needing us if Selvig and Jane come up with something."

"She's the astrophysicist?"

"Yes, I thought we would need them both to…" Pepper thought it best to begin a short explanation knowing that Tony, being Tony would jump in. "Disarray and disagreement in the Council and with Fury has all but paralyzed SHIELD. I've watched their intelligence ever since…"

"Since we took care of The Mandarin, she has been checking on things, worried that something else was coming. And I believe she is right," Tony pointed to a small threat summary in the corner of the display. "SHIELD has been tracking a signal for sometime now. It's off world. We could be looking at another invasion."

Pepper added, "Yes, and SHIELD is so divided they can't seem to take action. We need Jane and Selvig to find out what this is."

"Between us, they will be able to check the signal. And to prepare for the worst case, we should be able to develop the weapons SHIELD was working on. Hopefully, the Captain will be able to give us some insight into the old Hydra weapons." Tony saw Bruce's skeptical look and shrugged, "He agreed with Fury and so do I. Next time, maybe now, we might be fighting something like Thor's Asgardians or worse. While I don't suggest we build a nuclear option like Council was going to, we need some options. I know the Big Guy could smash all day long but at some point we would get overwhelmed." Bruce nodded in agreement. Tony continued, "You think the Big Guy could handle a weapon?"

Bruce was quiet for a while trying to remember. "I think I used a cannon one time like it was a club or baseball bat. But nothing that I ever shot."

"We could make that work. We'll see."

Bruce continued to look at the various windows in the displays, then he noticed something that caught his eye. "Yeah, they finally found the Erskine samples."

Pepper looked at the display and tried to remember that name. Then she remembered back to the sleepy people when she came in the room, "So, just what were you doing when I came in?"

**Later that Afternoon**

Pepper had the TV news on in the penthouse apartment. All the news channels and regular station news were on the displays. It had been a full day and many governments were thrashing back and forth with the United Nations and the World Security Council over the recent publication of details on the attack in New York and the on-going review of the President's kidnapping. Senator Stern was on almost every channel trying to gain momentum in his effort to get the United States out from under SHIELD. There were leaks from the UN of rumored shake-ups in the World Security Council. And there were reports of new superhuman events with sightings occurring in the most out of the way areas. And then there were fringe elements causing riots, claiming the world was coming to an end and nothing mattered. Disgusted, she finally turned it off.

After Jarvis announced that someone was coming to the apartment, Pepper went to the door and took a piece of paper from one of the receptionists standing there. "Tony, what's this?" Pepper held up a sheet of yellow paper. She looked over at Tony. He and Bruce were bent over a new display from Jarvis. Selvig and Jane were working at their laptops.

Steve was over on the couch reading through modern history on an iPad Tony gave him. Steve was still trying hard to learn this new world. He casually looked up at what Pepper held. He actually felt better that he knew something, and answered for Tony, "Looks like a telegram."

Tony called out, "Jarvis."

Jarvis had already scanned the telegram and analyzed its contents. "Captain Rogers is correct, sir. It is a telegram. Specifically, according to the records I just accessed, it was sent based on legal confirmation that Captain Rogers is who says he is. The SHIELD analysis of his blood has matched that of the World War II Captain Rogers in the Erskine samples. The Defense Department agrees and is using that confirmation to proclaim Captain Rogers is still in the military."

Jane looked up from her work, "Do you really think, they did not know he is Captain America?"

Bruce held up his hand, "Well in this case, people had been trying for a long time trying to duplicate what Dr. Erskine did. They have been searching for the samples that were taken after Erskine was killed. Without those samples of Captain Rogers, there has been an argument internal to the Department of Defense about the credibility of SHIELD's claim that he was the original Captain Rogers."

Tony spoke up with a sly grin, "Jarvis does that confirmation include seventy years of back-pay with interest?" His smile broke out at Steve, "What have you been doing for the past year, just bumming around?"

That drew a whack to the head from Pepper.

Jarvis continued, "Yes sir, that is apparently a part of the package that is to be presented."

By then Pepper had given the telegram to Steve. He read it and asked, "Sorry, but what does that have to do with the telegram. And just what does all this mean about Stark Industries stock?"

The apartment door opened at that moment and Maria Hill came out. Tony looked over to Pepper, "You know, we really need to work on security."

Pepper ignored Tony and smiled, "Maria, welcome. What brings you here?"

Maria saw the telegram in Steve's hand. She took Pepper's hand and said, "Thank you, seems like this was right on cue."

Pepper was happy to continue a surprise and went on, "What do you mean right on time? Oh, what is that?"

Maria held up a thick envelope. "It's for Captain Rogers, a package related to the telegram. There are some conditions that come with this package. Some you may not like."

Steve stood up and reached for the envelope. He noticed a Department of Defense address on it. He tilted his head looking at her.

Maria sighed, "You could consider a reenlistment package."

"So, what is the problem?" Steve asked.

Maria shook her head. Fury had her intercept the package. She answered, "If you accept it, you'll be working directly for the Department of Defense, the US Government and be back in the Army. Although, the Air Force claims that you could reenlist with them. And really it's not an enlistment. You were an officer and each offer comes with an updated commission."

Tony picked up on the bottom line, "So the real problem is that you'll be working for them and not SHIELD."

Bruce added, "Yes, and the part that you really would not like, is that they could turn you into a lab rat. Throw you into a bunker and continue experimentation."

"You were meant for more than that, you know?" Maria automatically added.

Steve winced at those words. Too many memories of Peggy flooded through.

Maria saw his reaction and realized the impact of her statement. She had been so interested in Captain America; she listened constantly to the stories from Phil Coulson and Peggy Carter's grand-nice, Sue Carter. She stepped up to Steve after realizing what she had done and put her hand on his shoulder, "Oh, I am sorry, really sorry. Please forgive me."

Pepper knew something had happened there and faintly remembered something Tony had said about Steve being rather shy around girls. Then she remembered it was something passed on by Tony's father.

Tony missed that interaction completely. He looked at the package Maria had with her. It made him wonder, "So, did the Council send you over here? To get this reaction? Make sure he doesn't sign with the Army? And make sure he doesn't get his back pay? Make sure he only gets paid by SHIELD?"

"What?" She considered her answer for a second, "No, well not quite. Director Fury is off trying to mend fences between the Council and the President's National Security Advisor. He called me and said this package was going to be delivered. I came over to talk with Captain Rogers about the package and offer our legal services. Agent Romanoff really does have a degree from Harvard Law and could handle the details. And I don't know what they will do with him if he elects to go with the Army or Air Force. There is too much friction over the Council's actions and inaction. And it's not just the US; other nations are making charges against the UN and Council. It could result in everyone trying to put together their own team."

In a second there was another call. Jarvis announced, "We have another telegram delivery for Captain Rogers."

Pepper got it and handed it to Steve. He looked at it and handed it to Maria. "Is this what you thought I had?"

She read the telegram. "Yes, this was supposed to be delivered prior to me bringing the offer. So what did you get there?"

Jarvis chimed in, "Well to answer Captain Rogers' earlier question, the finding by SHIELD and subsequently the Department of Defense that Captain Rogers is the real Captain Rogers as certified by a DNA match led to an automatic trigger and release of a file. Mr. Stark previously locked the file; in this case Howard Stark locked it. It presents close to a twelve percent share in Stark Industries to Captain Steve Rogers."

Pepper turned, "Welcome to the twelve percenters." She smiled at Tony.

"Okay, okay. Is this going to haunt me forever? I thought that after Potts and Stark?" Tony looked at a smiling Pepper. Her grin got bigger. Tony went on, "Jarvis, show us the file and display the likely amount of money accrued from the Stark shares and the back pay from the military that is owed."

Steve looked at the files, "Wow, the military must be paid a lot more now than when, well, back then." He looked over at the balance from Stark shares. "You're kidding. That's like hundred times more than the military pay. Just how big is Stark?"

Bruce looked over at Steve, "When he told you he was a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, he wasn't kidding."

"Well, unless I am counting my digits wrong…okay, how does this work? Or better how did this happen?" Steve asked.

Tony shrugged, "Jarvis?"

"Well sir, it appears Captain Rogers invested his money wisely…with your father, almost all of his pay. And your father kept a careful eye on it. He personally managed the account until they had given up on the search. At that point he invested all the money into Stark Industries and maintained it as a blind fund to be opened if Captain Rogers or his descendants were found."

Pepper jumped in, "But wait. You could turn down the offer from the military and align solely with SHIELD. But…" Pepper paused and went on, "Even with as much trouble we've had with Senator Stern, I have to agree with him. I did not like the idea of the Council sending a nuclear weapon against New York City and their subsequent bungling of The Mandarin almost got Tony killed. We need someone new in charge of SHIELD."

Bruce chuckled, "Like the great Miss Pepper Potts."

Tony whispered to himself, "Stern still owes us."

Jane and Selvig nodded in agreement. Jane added, "I think she would be great. Then they wouldn't go around stealing everyone's equipment. We would have someone responsible in place."

Selvig laughed, "Remember they only borrowed it."

Tony smiled and went off to one of the consoles and typed out a few messages.

Maria was still standing next to Steve, "Well, what do you want to do?"

Pepper went over to them and said, "Before you do anything, let's call Natalie…" Pepper still used Natalie at Stark Industries and asked her to keep her cover name. She looked at Maria, "Natasha, and ask her to do that legal review. We'll ask her to set some conditions, like no bunker and no experiments. We'll see if they are serious and give you a little time to think about it." Pepper paused, "When SHIELD was started, it was mainly a military unit. So even with you in the military, you could belong to SHIELD. Natasha can figure that part out."

Maria asked, "You know where she is?"

Tony almost started to laugh, "She's with her boy toy." In a second Natasha's face was on the screen. "Well, I see you're…"

There was a chorus of, "Tony!"

Pepper went on, "Sorry to interrupt, but if you could come a little earlier tomorrow. We have an offer for Steve from the Government we'd like you to analyze."

Natasha quickly assumed her role as Natalie, "Why certainly Miss Potts." She glanced behind, turned back and said, "We'll be over in the morning." The screen went blank.

Tony smirked, "See."

Steve shrugged at Maria and started another subject, "So, what is Fury doing?"

"He is still busy with the Council. They are responding to inquiries through the UN. It is good that the Avengers have been 'in hiding.'" She made quotes with her hands. "It has thrown off the news reporters. They are looking everywhere but the obvious place for you." She pointed to the TV, "It would be best to keep a low profile."

"Maria, so there has been no word on the new communications development?" Pepper winced when she asked.

Then Maria turned to Pepper nodding, "Something is happening and it just has not been released. But I don't think the fight is over yet."

Bruce looked suspiciously at her, "You know it would help if they let us know a little about what was happening."

Pepper looked at the display, "Remember if the Council asks, you're not here. You gave the package to the Captain and agreed to meet with him and Natasha tomorrow." She saw her nod. "Jarvis, bring up their display."

The display was shown on the big screen TV in the room. Jane and Selvig were the first to realize what was being displayed. Selvig began, "They are looking at the NOAA fast scan satellite feed of an anomaly that presents itself before a wormhole is established."

Jane added, "Yes, but the link is not being established. There is an alpha particle interaction but no ionization is occurring and there is no illumination." She saw Steve who had a questioning look on his face, "Our measurements showed that a wormhole is preceded by an aurora of some kind, like the aurora borealis."

Tony smirked, "There's a big light show before it opens."

That earned him another smack over he head, "Be nice." Looking back at Jane, Pepper said, "So someone is trying to make a connection but they are not getting through?"

Bruce pointed down at the bottom of the screen, "Yeah, and that may not be all. That looks like a Hubble feed. It is pointed at one of the Goldilocks planets. See the designation is K-33."

Jane did not need to look at her notes, "That could be one of the nine realms of the cosmos." She knew she needed to explain, "When Thor and I went through my notes, he said that Earth or what he called Midgard is connected to eight other worlds. One was Asgard, his home world and another was Jotunhiem, home of the Frost Giants. Those were the beings he was fighting when I first met him. The Goldilocks planets contain Vanaheim, another of the nine realms, and a sister planet to Asgard. Thor said they had friendly relations with them." She looked over at Selvig who was nodding. Then she added, "The Chitauri, Thor's name for the aliens you fought, are from some other world which is not a part of the nine realms."

"Looks like the Council is getting ready to fire something called the Light of the Sphere," Tony was pointing to another part of the display. "And they're counting down a firing sequence." The countdown lock showed seventeen hours to full power.

"We can't do that. Thor said they were friends," Jane turned to Pepper.

_A/N Hey, new to the Avengers site. Thought a little story with Steve and then Pepper, as the centerpiece would be interesting._

_Hope you enjoy. Reviews appreciated. _


	2. Chapter 2

**When you do, you will change the world…**

Don't own the Avengers or the characters of Marvel Comics, but happy to play in their backyard.

"You've been asleep Capt…"

-Nick Fury, Captain America The First Avenger

**Chapter 2—Do Something**

**Potts and Stark Towers**

Steve nodded, "We need as many friends as we can get. If there are any more of those Chitauri or worlds aligned with them, we'll need more help. So…"

"I agree. We need to do something," Bruce acknowledged.

Tony pointed at Steve and Bruce, "Let's just suit up and go over and get that sphere."

Steve shook his head, "We've done that remember? We need a plan."

If Tony had glasses, you would have been able to tell he looked over the top of them. Tony gave that look to Pepper. It wasn't that new, it had been developed over time. He realized long ago that she could handle the details to manage anything. She got them out of so many messes; he could not even count any more. She needed to take care of this.

Pepper shrugged and smiled back at Tony, "Okay, let's see if we can defuse the situation first. I'll go with Maria and try to convince the Council not to fire the Sphere until we confirm their target is unfriendly. Jane, you and Selvig try to reestablish contact with Thor. You should be able to use the power from the Tower to spark the Selvig Bridge. You'll find it in storage on the seventh floor." She smiled, "I agreed with Tony, we couldn't let SHIELD take it, so we had it moved out here." Then she turned to Steve, "You and Tony will suit up. Bruce, please go with them. Go to the Sphere site and if I give the signal that the Council option failed…"

Steve smiled, "Turn off the lights, if needed." Tony and Bruce nodded in agreement.

Maria went over to Steve, "I should have asked earlier, how did your trip go?" She pointed to his heavy-duty motorcycle boots.

He smiled at the question and looked down at the boots. They were really comfortable and he had forgotten to take them off. "Well, after Thor left I went to my old neighborhood. Other than the buildings, there wasn't much there. I could not find any of the families from…well, back when I was a kid. My folks passed away while I was in Europe and I don't have any brothers or sisters. The one bright spot was finding Peggy Carter's grand-nice, Sue Carter. It was funny; she works for SHEILD as an analyst. She's really smart and works on the computer programs or something. Anyway, I got to meet her husband and kids. They are already in high school.

"So after that I decided to hide like Fury was trying to say we were doing. Actually, I was more of a tourist than anything. But it was fun. I spent most of my life in New York. We did not get out that much. Dad was always working. Anyway, I saw Niagara Falls and then swung south and west." He showed her the belt buckle from Sturgis. "And I'm sure Fury got a full description of what happened next."

Maria read the reports, "But you got hurt?"

"Yeah well," Steve started, "Doctor Erskine said I'd heal really fast. And it did. Not much of a scar either."

"Oh, okay. Well be careful, you don't have a metal suit like Ironman," she put her hand on his shoulder.

Happy with the attention, Steve shyly answered, "I will. You guys be careful too."

When Steve had finished changing and met Tony and Pepper back in the living room. Tony decided to test a new theory, "You and Agent Hill have something going?"

"What?" Steve looked from Tony to Pepper like a deer in the headlights, completely caught off guard, "Really?"

She smiled at him, "Maybe."

Steve was really surprised. He gave Pepper a blank stare.

Tony broke in, "Come on we need to get there."

Steve looked out the window of the apartment. There was a helicopter waiting for them with the Stark emblem on the side. Tony opened the door and Steve followed. Steve asked, "You sure this will work?"

"Yeah, it will be better than me using my suit to fly over there."

Bruce was waiting for them and heard that. He chuckled, "They'd likely spot that."

Tony went on, "Right and the landing area we'll go to is one of our labs. So, one of our helicopters landing there should not cause them to investigate."

Steve shrugged, hoping Tony was right.

Maria and Pepper went into the elevator. Pepper looked at Maria as they stood watching the change in the floor numbers. "Do you think we have a chance in changing their minds?"

"I think Jane may have a better chance at convincing Thor to take action, than anyone changing the Council's mind. Fury does sometimes, but only when something drastic has occurred."

"Well, let's hope that blowing away a friendly world isn't something the Council really wants to do. So, where are we headed?"

"We'll go over to the command center we established here in California. It's a secure location and we can contact Director Fury from there." Maria stepped out of the elevator first.

Happy was waiting for them, "I have the car out the side door. We still have the news corps out front."

Pepper nodded and motioned Maria to follow. They went at a fast pace to the side door. Outside there were still reporters and they were trying to out do each other with questions.

The first pushy one ran the microphone into Pepper's face, "Miss Potts, as the CEO of Stark Industries, is Stark Industries backing the Avengers? Is Mr. Stark going it alone or sticking with the Avengers?"

While Happy was pushing that microphone out of the way, the second reporter asked, "Miss Potts, where is Tony Stark and what does he have to say about The Mandarin?"

Another reporter called out, "There are reports that you were infected with the Extremist."

Pepper was happy that another shouted at the same time, "Miss Potts, what do you have to say about Senator Stern's request that the SHIELD Council step down and be replaced, or the US withdraw from SHIELD?"

The last reporter held some rolled up papers in his hand and asked, "Are you Pepper Potts?" Pepper turned and looked at him and nodded. "You are hereby ordered to appear before the Senate Armed Services Committee tomorrow at two o'clock in the afternoon."

Happy turned quickly, "I'll take that. And excuse us." He had the door of the car open for Pepper and Maria.

After Happy started down the street, he gave the papers to Pepper. She scanned them and smiled at Maria, "Well, maybe we can get something good out of Senator Stern. We'll use this as leverage to get the Council to listen."

**In Transit to LOTS**

In the Stark Industries helicopter Steve was looking at the map on the display, "From the Stark Lab we can approach the facility through this ravine. The power lines in the area appear to supply the facility. Might be just as easy to take those out and enter the facility. Then we can get to the…what did you call it?"

"LOTS, Light Of The Sphere," Tony looked at Steve in almost disbelief. "I thought all the military loved their acronyms?"

"Yeah, right. Sounds like we should get the Sphere or what ever that is… something like another Tesseract?" Bruce interjected.

"You really don't trust them, do you?" Tony looked at Bruce.

"I don't think you would either if they had been after you for years and every time they had a chance they would try to destroy you."

Tony laughed, "Well, there have been a few fathers after me too." He saw the look on Steve's face, "I'll explain later."

"No, you don't need advice from someone who is an adolescent. I'll explain when we get done with this," Bruce retorted. "Betty and I haven't given up."

Steve realized he had told him something personal and changed his focus back to the Sphere. "So, if they have a Sphere that is like a Tesseract, would it be safe for us to pick up or do we need some kind of tongs to pick it up?" He remembered Schmidt taking the cube in his hands and burning into a pillar of light.

Bruce offered, "They should have some handling equipment near it. We'll have to look for that and use it to get the Sphere out. Wait, do we get it out?"

Steve shook his head, "I don't know about you guys but right now, the fewer planet destroying weapons SHIELD has, the better. At least, with me."

"Your best idea yet. I'm in," Bruce responded.

"I agree, but don't count on either of us to pick it up. The big guy would have a problem with using tools." Tony held up his hand, "And with my suit on, I might have a problem with energy discharges."

The red light started blinking. Tony saw it and said, "Okay, we're at the drop off point."

Steve called out as they left the helicopter, "Remember, try not to kill them. They are working for SHIELD. Just knock out the power and get the Sphere."

Bruce acknowledged, "Right."

**Back At Potts and Stark Towers**

Jane and Selvig were on the penthouse patio of the Tower. Selvig called out, "Okay, that should power it up."

There was a static discharge noise and a faint beam of light showed above the Selvig Bridge. The equipment that Selvig put together under Loki's control created an Einstein-Rosen Bridge. Tony now called it the Selvig Bridge. Jane was looking up at the light. It was a clear night and she did not have to worry whether clouds would cause any diffraction in the beam. She looked back down at the screen to see if there was any response to their messages.

In a second the helmeted head of Heimdall filled the screen, "Lady Jane, what do you wish?"

Selvig bent over to Jane and whispered, "That's Heimdall, he's their gate keeper."

Jane smiled. She had studied the Norse methodology book Selvig gave her and did a detailed study on the subject after that. She was now well verse in the old poems and only needed help connecting names to faces, "Great Heimdall, we are seeking Thor's help. I believe someone from Vanaheim is trying to contact our planet, but the connection is not going through. Some people here, are taking action to stop the signal and possibly destroy Vanaheim, based on the erroneous conclusion the signal is coming from the Chitauri or their allies. Could we speak with Thor?"

"I will summon him." Heimdall backed away and the screen showed the ornate walls of the palace.

Jane asked Selvig, "How long will this take?" He shrugged.

**SHIELD Command Center**

The screens had gone blank. Pepper was agitated and trying her best to cool down. She had spent over an hour going through every detail Jane and Selvig had given her about K-33 and that it was likely Vanaheim, a friendly world. And then to top it off, the Council was not at all fazed that Pepper was to go before Senator Stern and the Senate Armed Services Committee. She stood up, "Are they always like that?" She got out her phone, "We better tell Tony."

Maria shook her head. She was sure her headquarters was protected from signals getting out without authorization. She responded, "That won't work here."

Pepper smiled. She had worked with Tony on methods to get through SHIELD. She was fairly certain it would work. When she heard the connection go through, she said, "You're a go." She closed the phone. "Let's head back to the Tower and then we'll head to DC. I think we're done here."

Maria smiled and nodded her head.

**LOTS Facility**

Tony's helmet came into position, "That was Pepper. She said we are a go."

Bruce looked over the edge of the ravine and was met by automatic laser fire. He transformed immediately and went running off to the closest power line tower. He twisted at the last minute and his shoulder met the base of the tower. It toppled over in a screeching rumble. Several of the power lines snapped and sparked.

Tony saw the laser weapon power down and point at the ground. He was off in a second flying at the laser to make sure it wasn't usable with some backup power source. He held out his hand and blasted the laser. Landing next to Steve, they waited for Hulk to come to the back of the building. "Hey Big Guy, could you open the door there?" Tony pointed to a concrete wall. In a second the wall disappeared.

As Steve went into the building, he saw some guards coming their way. "They got goggles."

Tony yelled out, "Close your eyes." He fired off several flares. They scattered down the hall and effectively blinded the guards who were using night vision goggles. Tony ran against them and knocked them out. He scanned the area and pointed to a door. "The lab is in there. Go check through that door."

Steve rushed the door. In the center of the room a glowing sphere was resting on a pedestal. Steve looked around the room for prongs to pick it up. There were none. The ceiling had a rig with a pulley and chains that were dangling from it. With the power to the building off, there was no way to reposition the pulley and chains over the Sphere. He noticed a few boxes in the corner of the room. Next to them were a couple boxes with plastic foam inside. One of them looked to be big enough to work. He brought the box over the sphere and using his shield knocked the sphere into the box. He closed the lid and ran out of the room. Tony was still in the hall. Steve motioned with the box, "Got it. Let's go."

Tony looked at the box and the labels on its side, "You got a blender?"

Steve could see the sides of the box a little more clearly in the residual light of the flares. He shrugged, "Only thing I could find to hold the sphere."

There was a growl at the opening in the wall. Steve smiled, "He's right, let's get out fast."

**Back At Stark Towers**

Jane had been waiting patiently. She had just about memorized the carving on the palace wall. Thor finally came in to view, "Jane?"

"Finally. We have a problem," she began.

"Yes, Heimdall explained. Those of Vanaheim have been trying to contact you. We have tried to talk with them but have gotten no answer. While they are our allies now, my desire is to determine their intentions. We will be coming to Midgard to help you establish contact with them and help you with any problem they identify. My father agrees. I and my friends will be joining you."

Jane remembered the impact of the previous wormholes and wondered, "Ah, where do you expect to …land? If you come directly to this Tower, will it cause damage?"

"Heimdall assures me, it will not. But he does ask that you go into the building." Jane nodded. She and Selvig walked into the penthouse.

The Thor, the Warriors Three, and Sif stood before Heimdall. He transported them through a large wormhole. A light show along with thunder and lighting connected to the top of Stark Towers. In a flash, the group stood on the patio.

At the same time Pepper and Maria came out of the elevator and looked across the room. They saw Jane and Selvig looking at the five people on the patio. As the five came into the large room Pepper saw Jane embrace Thor.

After a welcoming kiss with Thor, Jane noticed Pepper and Maria. She began, "You know Thor. These are his friends, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. They are Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral."

Pepper transformed into her executive persona, "Welcome to Potts and Stark Towers. Thor, I am glad you could return. While I, and I am sure Jane, would be happy to have you here at anytime, please explain why you came." She pointed to the couches, "Please have a seat. Is there anything I could get you?" She pointed to the bar.

Volstagg stepped forward but Thor held up his hand, "Wait my friend. We need to establish the link."

Jane looked over at him, "How can we help? And what do you expect?"

Maria added, "Yes, again, why did you come?"

Thor began the explanation, "Long ago we battled the Vans. It lasted many, many years. Matched in abilities, the two sides tired of battle agreed to end the war. They traded hostages as a promise to keep peace between the two. My father, Odin, has continued relations with Vanaheim over the years. They have developed ships, which venture out into the heavens. They have long told us of the dangers lurking there and one of their more recent reports referred to the Chitauri. While we did not take the threat seriously, apparently Loki did. He allied himself with the Chitauri." Thor held up his hand before the question could be asked, "Loki is being held in prison by our father. He will not escape." Thor recognized the relief and continued, "Sif was able to trick the trickster and got him to reveal that he directed a Chitauri attack on a Vanaheim ship. It was made to look like we started the battle. As a result of the battle Vanaheim does not trust us. They will not reveal the topic of interest to us. You must contact them to determine the concern."

Pepper smiled, "And how are we to do that? Jane, can you get through to Vanaheim?"

They paused and watched the helicopter land next to the patio. Tony, now out of his suit, Steve carrying a box and Bruce, back to normal, exited the helicopter before it took off again.

Tony walked into the room. Bruce held the door for Steve. Steve went over and put the box on the bar. Tony looked over the room and at the new guests, "You know when I said we should hang out over at the Towers until our house is rebuilt, I really didn't expect everyone would be here." Smiling he looked at Maria, "Should I expect Fury, Romanoff and her boy toy any moment now?"

She smiled back, "No, they'll be joining us in the morning. Director Fury will be going with Pepper to the hearing with the Senate Armed Services Committee."

Tony smiled, "Senator Stern." Pepper nodded.

Jane had gone over to the box, "Is this it?"

Steve answered, "Yes, be careful. It seems to be activated."

Thor laughed, "I knew you would obtain the Sphere. You did well." He gave Steve a bear hug and patted his back.

"Yes, well thank you. Now what do we do with it?" Steve asked as he backed away.

Jane had looked in the box by that point and had waved a spectrum analyzer over the box. "We can use it to activate a bridge with Vanaheim. It glows with a yellow spectrum that will likely match the Vanaheim probes."

Pepper stepped over to Jane and Thor, "Before we activate the bridge." She looked over at Tony who appeared to eagerly awaiting his Christmas present. She saw that the others were about the same. "Thor, can you explain what we should expect from Vanaheim. Why did you come?"

Thor looked at Pepper. His eyebrows were a bit furrowed. He had explained it to Jane, wasn't that good enough, "As you know those of Vanaheim have been trying to contact you. We talked with them but they have not offered their reasons. Before the battle here, Loki directed a Chitauri attack on a Vanaheim ship making it look like we started the battle. While they were our allies, our desire is to determine their intentions. We want to help you establish contact with them and help you with any problem they identify. My father agreed. We came."

Steve then chimed in, "Yes, well, how bad can this…whatever the people from Vanaheim have to say, just how bad can that be, that we need your friends to come and help?"

Sif smiled, "Let's just say that the last time the Vanaheim called for the help of our fathers was after they fought and lost on a world such as yours. It has taken a millennium for that planet to recover from the battle."

Thor added, "Yes, I would not wish that to happen to your world." He looked over at the box, "I believe the Sphere should allow you to contact the Vanaheim and open a path to them if necessary. We brought a similar device with us," he pointed to a satchel Volstagg was carrying. "However, Heimdall suggested that we not make contact from this location, but use the one where I first met Jane."

Sif was looking out the windows at the time and nodded her head, "Yes, if there is to be a battle, a flat plain would be better than dancing from tower to tower." Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral smiled in their agreement.

"Well, if there is going to be a battle, let's pick some place where we have an advantage," Steve began but was cut off.

"Oh like Rhodey said, let's take the high ground," Tony quipped.

"Yes, exactly," Steve responded.

Tony turned to the keyboard and mumbled, "Which reminds me. He was looking for some fun."

"Have you somewhere in mind?" Volstagg asked. "To gain the upper hand, we would need the high ground all the way around them. And have them placed, as if they were in the bottom of a bowl."

Tony was waiting but began to type again, "I know just the location."

Pepper had a flash back to the desert where Tony was once captured. She knew that was not settled. There were still battles between the factions in the area. She looked at him, "Tony?"

Tony saw her anguish and knew what she was thinking. He shook his head, "One of Dad's old testing grounds." He pointed to the large display, "It's not a complete bowl. More like an old boxed canyon. We could put the sphere here and wait for any problems around the rim of the canyon."

"Sounds like a plan." Steve turned to Maria, "Can we get one of your planes to take us?"

She nodded and held her hand to her ear, "This is Hill. I need transport to hostile area for ten."

Tony was talking at the same time. He called out, "Make that eleven. No wait, he can meet us there." He turned back to his display, "Yeah, Jarvis will let you in. Your suit has been modified a little. I finally got rid of that ridiculous Hammer tech. Jarvis will provide you the location. And I wouldn't suggest inviting any other friends. I think this one could get a little messy."

Pepper saw what he was doing, "Rhodey?" He nodded. "Say hi for me."

"Pepper says hi." He smiled at Pepper, "Hey back." Back to Rhodey, "Yeah, just meet us there. Right, noon tomorrow."

Steve looked at Tony, "A friend?"

"Yeah, you'll like him. And depending on what Natasha works out for you, you'll probably out rank him." Tony noticed the look from Steve, "He's a Colonel now. But with your time in service, you'd be what a Colonel three times over? You would be senior to him. And as the ambassador to an alien world, we'd have justification to make…"

Pepper heard that and smiled, "Yes," at Tony.

Tony kept typing for a second, leaving a note for Natasha.

Thor looked over to Tony and Steve, "So what is your plan?"

Steve smiled. He had been watching Volstagg for sometime. The bearded friend of Thor had been eating everything and anything he could get his hands on. All of the snacks at the bar were gone and most of the cabinets had been checked and left open. Steve pointed, "Your friend here, Volstagg, reminds me of one of my old team. He couldn't stop eating and had an unquenchable thirst. I recommend we stop by The Steak and Surf Market in Santa Monica. I passed it on the way here. We can do a little planning there." He looked over at Tony and shrugged, "It's also microbrewery. Found out about those a couple weeks ago."

Volstagg held his drink high, "Meat and brew, sounds like a plan! I like this one!"

**The Next Day at an Undisclosed Location in Nevada**

Steve looked over at Jane and Bruce. They were bent over a laptop while Selvig was moving a satellite disk across the sky. "How's it going? Have you got the signal?"

Bruce called out, "Almost. Just a touch to the left. Okay, got it."

Jane nodded, "Got a lock. Thor you can put the Sphere in the cradle." The equipment had been put together so that the Sphere's energy was focused through a feed horn and then bounced off the satellite dish. The beam was then pointed at the strongest incoming signal from the Vanaheim.

Steve waited until the Sphere was in the cradle, "Okay, Jane. You and Selvig need to head on up to the ridge. The three of us will wait here."

Bruce moved closer to the laptop, "Yeah, I got this."

Thor moved next to Jane, "Be careful."

She smiled at him and reached up to give him a kiss, "You be careful too." Thor gave her a hug and she got in the van with Selvig and headed away.

Tony and Rhodey were on opposite sides of the canyon ridge in their suits. Sif and the Warriors Three were also in position.

_A/N Tip of the hat to phnxgrl and koolgirl1120 for the reviews._

_Hope you enjoy. Continued reviews appreciated. _


	3. Chapter 3

**When you do, you will change the world…**

Don't own the Avengers or the characters of Marvel Comics, but happy to play in their backyard.

"You've been asleep Capt…"

-Nick Fury, Captain America The First Avenger

**Chapter 3—Negotiations**

**An Undisclosed Location in Nevada**

Jane and Selvig had joined Tony on the ridge overlooking the canyon. Rhodey, Natasha, Clint, Sif and the Warriors Three were also on the canyon ridge but stationed at intervals to cover the entire canyon and the exit. Steve, Thor and Bruce were on the canyon floor. Bruce was maintaining lock on the signal from Vanaheim and monitoring the power of the Sphere created beam. He had confirmed Jane and Selvig's calculation that the beam should direct the Selvig Bridge to fifty yards from their position. Now they were waiting.

Jane called out over their radio net, "It's building, should be another minute."

The tube generated and looked like a strong dust devil going up to the clouds and out of sight. Lightening followed. The light built to a bright yellow flash on the ground. As the area cleared, the figures of two individuals were present.

Steve stepped forward. Into his mic he said, "I got this." He walked forward as the two moved to him.

The taller of the two called out, "Are you of Midgard?"

Steve responded, "Yes, I'm Captain Steve Rogers of Earth. What you call Midgard."

"We will talk with you then, not him," the Vanaheim individual pointed at Thor. "What of the other?"

Steve turned and saw Bruce coming forward, "He is Doctor Bruce Banner, a friend and scientist of Earth. He helped establish the bridge for your travel. And you are?"

"I am Vyock of Vanaland, son of Njord," he said as he came into view and the dust moved off. He wore a breastplate with the symbol that looked like an Old Norse ship. He had a staff in his left hand and a sword hung by a belt at his right hand. He had sandy brown hair and could have easily been a brother of Thor.

Steve heard in his ear bud from Jane, "He is equivalent to Thor. Njord is the leader of their planet." Steve suspected that Thor and Vyock likely knew each other and wondered if they were friends or enemies.

Vyock then pointed to his companion, "This is Heida, daughter of Freyja." She also had a staff and sword at the hip. She wore a breastplate showing the nine planets and a dark green cape that matched her skirt. Her hair was auburn and tied in a bun.

Steve then heard from Selvig, "She would be his niece."

Steve nodded, "Welcome to Earth. We are happy to have you here."

Vyock interrupted him, "If you're happy, why are the rims of this place lined by warriors? And why is Thor, Son of Odin, here?"

Steve hardened a little in response, "Thor is our friend and comrade. Without him we would not have unlocked the key to the bridge between our planets. And the canyon's rim is manned because we really did not know what would come through the bridge. Our last visitors were the Chitauri. We had to be prepared. Now, I must ask you why did you come to our planet?"

"We know you were able to turn back the Chitauri. The ship that you destroyed was one of ours. A traitor from Asgard turned our men against us and seized a fleet of our ships. At least one of the ships was given to the Chitauri. We have not been able to determine whether it is more Chitauri or someone else controlling the other ships. But the ships are being used to raid our shipping and protectorates. Thousands of people are being killed. We came to ask for your help." Vyock waited for a reply.

Steve stood there for what seemed like hours. He tried to determine how the six of them, or seven with Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes or even with Sif and the Three, how eleven people could turn a fleet. He wondered whether Vyock was planning on blowing up the fleet. "What are you expecting us to do?"

"Capture the fleet and destroy those behind the destruction." Vyock was rather blunt. "This is to your advantage. The Chitauri now know the location of your planet. The fleet could easily come to rain their terror on you."

Heida finally spoke up, "We have not been able to come close to the ships. After they raid the planet, they use mechanical fortresses to guard their ports. They have continued to dock at these ports. We know people from those planets can board the ships and replenish them, but we cannot. We have sent others from Vanaheim, but they are known to the people of the planets and are discovered. All have been lost."

Natasha asked over the radio net, "Did Loki cause this? Where their people affected by Loki's staff?"

Thor heard what she said and thought that was certainly possible, "It is possible that my brother did this. And if he caused this, I certainly apologize for his actions."

Heida responded, "I appreciate your apology. But we must act. Everyday they are killing more. We need your help."

Steve saw a slight glimmer of hope in Heida. "I suggest we continue these discussions. We must learn more of the problem if there is to be any hope for this endeavor." To make sure Vyock and Heida understood he was going to ask for help, he raised his radio transmitter and spoke into it, "Tony, do we have a location near by we could use for planning?"

"Sure, Rhodey's guys have a hanger not too far away." Tony waved at Rhodey and he showed a big thumbs up.

Jane spoke up, "We'll need to collect all of our gear and the Sphere."

Steve turned around, "Right. Doctor Banner, can you start breaking down the equipment?" He turned back to Vyock and Heida, "We have a building we can use. We'll be ready to go in a few minutes."

**Steps of the Capital, Washington D.C.**

"Tony, what did you do?" Pepper had gotten out her cell phone and was walking down the stairs of the Capital building. She had just gotten out of the hearing with Senator Stern.

"I thought it was a good idea. You know more about the agents and what is happening than anyone else." Tony was helping put the equipment in a truck they were using.

"What do you mean, you thought it was a good idea? What about asking me?" Pepper stated rather bluntly.

"Okay, then I'll ask. The Bridge was used by Vanaheim to transport Vyock and Heida. They are the son and granddaughter of the Vanaheim leader. Loki stole one of the Vanaheim fleets. One ship from the fleet was used by the Chitauri to attack our planet. The other ships are being used to attack other planets and kill thousands of people. The two from Vanaheim asked for our help. Should we go?"

Pepper paused walking down the steps. "Tony, we can't let them kill all those people. Of course we'll help." She was happy with her answer, then thought, "But how can we help? Wait, you're going to some other planet?"

"Ah, don't know yet. Hang on we're boxing up the Sphere and heading to Rhodey's hanger. We'll let you know, bye."

Pepper was at least happy he said bye, but she still wasn't that happy. She looked over at Maria, "They must be going to the Air Reserve hanger by the canyon. Can you get us a ride there?"

"Certainly, we'll head to Reagan National and go from there." Maria got her phone to her ear.

**Air Reserve Hanger in Nevada **

Vyock and Heida started to reach for their weapons. Steve turned and saw the approaching Quintjet. He turned back to them, "No need, it's one of ours."

Tony chimed in, "Yes, that should be Pepper. Jarvis?"

Jarvis answered, "Yes sir, that is correct. Miss Potts and Agent Hill are on approach."

They landed and both exited the aircraft. Pepper was first into the warehouse. She went straight to the table. Steve, Tony and the others got up.

"Tony, was this a joke? What did you do?" Pepper launched into Tony. "You know what?" Then looking at Steve and the others, she looked ashamed that she had started on Tony, "Oh excuse me."

Steve went through the introductions. Steve looked at Maria, "Something else happen?" All the others watched for the answer.

"It's fine with me, but…" Maria motioned to Pepper, "The good Senator decided it would be a 'fabulous idea' for Pepper to be the new SHIELD Councilwoman."

"We walked into a hornet's nest. The US is demanding more control over the Council. And since the Chitauri attack took place on American soil, NATO support was readily available. The UK, France and Germany back the position. Germany was still bristling over Loki's attack and his power speech. And The Mandarin fiasco has drawn support from many quarters." Steve nodded his head in agreement over Pepper's explanation. Pepper went on, "The other countries backed the US or abstained. They forced the current Council to resign."

When Pepper paused, Maria continued, "My understanding was that she would be nominated and the vote would be scheduled for this afternoon."

Pepper switched her attention and moved over to Tony, "You know that this twelve percenter concept is going to have to change if you continue with this approach."

"I need you to do it. Please listen; I needed you to be a Councilwoman if not the lead Council member. Just like the CEO, I gave it a fair amount of thought. Ever since seeing you come out of…I was trying to figure out how we could make sure we did not get into such a complicated problem, then I realized it was you. You're the one who fixed the mess I made with the company. You got us to be the new alternate energy source and made a profit from it. Our shares are now up higher than they were when Obadiah was around."

Pepper got a little closer to him, "Tony?"

Tony looked at his watch, "Well, I guess early congratulations are in order. Jarvis?"

"Yes Miss Potts, the vote has been taken. You are a new Councilwoman."

The screen blinked and Nick Fury was on-line, "Miss Potts, I am to inform you that you are now the SHIELD or more formally World Security Council."

"I was elected to the Council?" asked Pepper.

"Yes, well, right now you are the Council. There are currently no other members. The other nominees were found less than acceptable. The nations offering them as candidates have withdrawn their names." Fury pointed to the printer, "You'll find the acceptance papers on the printer. Please sign and give them to Agent Romanoff. She'll notarize and fax them back and we'll distribute to the applicable agencies and nations."

Pepper nodded. She grimaced at the thought of this. CEO had been bad enough. She had told Tony once that she wanted out but agreed to help him get things back together. Now this would mean added pressure. But then, there could be an upside. She smiled at Tony as she reached for the papers.

After signing and giving the papers to Natasha, Pepper turned to the screen, "Nick, did you get the other paperwork as we discussed."

"Yes, it is the next set of papers being printed." Nick answered.

"So Jarvis, did you finalize the other set?" Pepper continued.

"Yes Miss Potts, everything is in order."

"Steve, did Natasha explain the contents of the new offer? We did get the DoD and Senate approval while in transit." Pepper pointed to the paperwork being printed out.

"Yes ma'am. I was very surprised." Steve's face lit up and then turned to Tony, "and thank you, I guess." Steve walked over to the printer.

"Well, Dad would have wanted it that way. You deserved it." Tony already had a drink in his hand raising it to congratulate Steve. He began an explanation for Vyock and Heida, "Captain Rogers is rather unique. He was with my father in our last great war. He has returned to duty and has been promoted. While we'll still call him Cap, he's a new general now, a rank befitting a warrior and ambassador to another world."

Pepper waited for Steve to finish signing and give the papers to Natasha, then she began, "Vyock and Heida, please pardon the inconvenience. I know the safe return of your fleet and the restoration of contact with your trading worlds and their safety is of prime importance. Steve, please give us a brief summary of your plans and the support you'll need."

Steve remembered back to when he use to brief Colonel Phillips before one of his missions. He remembered the times he had been told to keep it simple, the brief the plan, and the action. "Well simply, we will infiltrate the captured ships through one of the recently raided planets. Even if spotted, we do not think the locals will identify us as not being from Vanaheim." He noticed a questioning look from Maria and explained, "We considered going to another planet that had not yet been attacked and confronting the raiders once they attacked, but the risk was deemed to be too great. The attackers are not using any order to their attacks. Therefore the planet that we pick, may well be the last one attacked. Meanwhile in all those other attacks many lives would be lost." Maria nodded agreement.

"Vyock and Heida still maintain contact with the raided planets. We selected one where their landing site, their Vanabridge site, had not been destroyed and is near the operating base of the raiders." Steve looked at Pepper.

She was shaking her head, "Won't it be obvious that you have bridged to their planet? They'll know you are there."

Heida answered, "The bridge sites continue to be used between the connected planets. It is a common occurrence for people to use the bridges for trade and transport. There will be guards, but only a few."

"Yes, and we should be able to over whelm them," added Thor.

This time Pepper nodded her agreement.

Steve continued, "We will bridge to the site from here. We have a rough map of the area over here. The bridge site is here and the landing port is about ten miles away. There are two viable paths to the landing port. While either one is passable with our combined skills, the lower one through the valley will favor Dr. Banner's enhanced abilities."

Tony chuckled at that and it even drew a laugh from Bruce, who spoke up, "Hey, I thought we settled things, "I'm Bruce, he is Tony…" then he paused and looked at Pepper.

She jumped right on it, "Nothing has changed. I'm still Pepper. Please call me that. I know outside this group things will get more complicated, but I would appreciate it if you continued to call me Pepper." Looking at Tony, she smiled, "But for you, if you continue to do things without asking me…"

His eyes got bigger and he nodded, "Yes, I understand."

"You better." Pepper turned back to Steve, "Sorry, what happens after the valley."

Steve looked over at the map, "We move to these buildings here. They are like warehouses, but will likely be empty. We'll use a modified heat sensor on the Iron Man suit." Steve nodded to Tony. "Both Iron Man suits will be outfitted with heat sensors so we will get a visible reading at what is in the warehouses. We'll use that information to select the warehouse that is empty."

Tony then went on, "From the description of Vyock we'll burn through the lock with…" He saw the look in Pepper's eyes, "We got it. We'll use a laser with a little extra power from the suit."

Steve then went back to the map, "Vyock and Heida, we know the path and the way to capture the port, but how do we convince the people to join us?"

Natasha quipped, "Knock them over the head."

"What?"

"Well, I was able to knock Clint out while Loki's staff had affected him. That seemed to get rid of the affect. It was sort of a cognitive recalibration," Natasha shrugged and Clint rubbed the back of his head remembering the headache.

Steve looked at them, "Well, going around and knocking everyone out is going to take a lot of time. Is here any other way to do it? Maybe changing a setting on one of the old HYDRA weapons?"

Tony patted Steve on the shoulder, "Good, actually good. Vast improvement from it appears to be running on electricity." Tony went to Bruce, "What do you think? Would that be possible, I mean if we could interrupt the Thalamocortical oscillation…"

Bruce chuckled, "Right, it would have the same affect as Natasha's recalibration attempt with Clint. Well, if we can tune the weapons down to fire at a gamma frequency, it should work."

Steve smiled at them, "So does that mean it will work?"

Bruce nodded, "Well, theoretically if we change the frequency on the weapons, when you shoot someone affected by Loki's staff, it will knock them out. They should be okay and free of the staff's control when they wake up."

Tony went to Pepper, "So, can we get all of the HYDRA weapons from SHIELD?"

It happened that the screen on the monitor came alive at the same time with Nick Fury's face filling the screen, "Councilwoman, excuse me. We have a situation that will require your immediate attention."

Pepper asked, "Same as you briefed in the flight out?"

"Yes, but the dynamic has changed," Fury sounded just a bit concerned.

Pepper looked at the map and back at Fury, "The Avengers will need all of the HYDRA weapons. Please deliver them to this location." Then she looked at Tony, "Do you need me?"

"No, we can do this," Tony responded with a very serious look.

"How long will it take? I mean before you can go?" Pepper asked Steve and Tony together.

Steve started, "It would certainly give us an advantage if we can turn the people."

Vyock nodded in agreement, "If you can turn enough of our kin at the port, we will be able to add to your number."

"Okay," Tony was looking at the display of a HYDRA weapon specs, "Well, to recalibrate about twenty of the weapons and test them, at least two days." He looked over at Bruce who nodded in agreement.

"Steve, you have a go." Looking directly at Tony, "Get this done." Then to all of them, "Let me know if you need anything. We're going to need you back." Pepper turned to the screen and Fury came back on, "Nick, I'll take the call in the Quintjet. Jarvis, get my kit ready"

She approached Vyock and Heida, "Steve and the team will do our their best to return your fleet and free the people of those planets. We will provide any assistance we can. We are certainly honored that you called on us to help." Taking Thor hand she added, "And of course thank you for coming to our aid. We certainly hope the friendship between your worlds can be restored."

She went to Tony and gave him a quick kiss, "Get this done, we still have much to do."

Tony took her aside, "And where are you headed?"

"Tony, it's Westchester. And you know I have to help," Pepper looked straight into Tony's eyes.

Tony held her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head, "Yes, and you be safe too."

Pepper gave him a hug back. She then turned and waved to all, "Be safe and come back." Pepper walked out of the hanger with Maria in trail.

_A/N Tip of the hat to phnxgrl, GetMoMoney-333 and kahless21 for the reviews._

_Hope you enjoy. Continued reviews appreciated. _


	4. Chapter 4

**When you do, you will change the world…**

Don't own the Avengers or the characters of Marvel Comics, but happy to play in their backyard.

"Sharing the world has never been humanities defining attribute."

Professor Xavier, X2

"I have to protect the one thing I can't live without."

-Tony Stark, Iron Man 3

**Chapter 4—Divergence **

**Air Reserve Hanger in Nevada **

Pepper and Maria walked out of the hanger and went to the Quintjet. Pepper took a seat in front of the passenger display console.

Fury was on with two separate windows. "We have a situation. And as you can probably surmise, I generally don't suggest one of the Council should attempt to quiet a dispute. But in this case, you seem to be well qualified."

While Fury turned to pull up another display, Pepper wondered whether Tony was wrong and Fury knew. Pepper had been reading the reports about Professor Munroe. She was really doing good work. But Pepper really did not want to get into the mix between Storm and her nemesis, The Brotherhood. She also knew that The Brotherhood of Mutants was now known as The Brotherhood had been defeated it seemed years ago. The location of Magneto, its leader was never established, although many believed he was killed in the last battle, there were several indications to the contrary. She had enough of a problem with the Mandarin, well with Killian. It was just. Then she took a deep breath and realized Fury was back.

A large open room was in the display with a runway to the middle staying at least two floors or move above the ground level. "Professor Munroe has requested your assistance with powering a new device. She said it was the follow-on to the Cerebro. She hopes it will allow her institution to provide a better and more comprehensive outreach to others."

Pepper knew without being told this was one of those twelve percenter problems. She knew the details of the arc reactor and could easily power any equipment that would fit into the room on the display. But then she did not know the true extent of the Cerebro replacement. She wondered if she would have problems with it.

Fury pointed to another display, "There have been some problems with this device. At least one of the Professor's students got into the room and attempted to use the device." The video showed a young teenager wondering back and forth in a padded room. "And we have reports that indicate The Brotherhood members are trying or will attempt to try to disable it."

Pepper thought about the challenge and the need to support the Professor. She knew Ororo was carrying on the work of Professor Xavier. She'd actually met Professor Xavier with Tony at the Stark Expo. The Professor had come to check on something about Tony's father and wanted to see a special lab that had been closed at the Expo for some years. Pepper remembered the feeling around him and he look that he gave her when they first met. It was like she had done something but all she did was smile at him. She knew there was something odd, but then he laughed about something she did to Tony and the wall disappeared. They got along quite well. When she was able to read the SHIELD reports, she realized he may have been trying to probe her, but failed. Or at least she thought that might have been it. Now that she was going to Westchester, she would have to check that theory.

Maria broke in at that point, "Sir, is she going to be alright out there? If The Brotherhood's forces try anything she could be in the crossfire or even be the target. Them killing or capturing a Council member, especially the only Council member would give them a lot of visibility in the press."

"Well, you got that, right?" Fury asked of Pepper. "Stark made you a suit, right?"

Pepper was a bit surprised at first thinking Fury had found out, but then he asked about the suit Tony made for her. It had an enhanced arc reactor. It also had a special electro-magnetic cushion inside so that the metal never really touched her. Together they pushed the technology to give her an extra energy shield around the suit. The idea was to protect her against any armor-piercing rounds. With that perfected, she made Tony add it to his new suit.

Maria was already answering, "But sir, even with a suit…"

"It's alright. With the suit, I can blast out of any situation and be free of it before The Brotherhood could try anything," Pepper intervened.

"Right. You may have to wear the suit most of the time, especially when you are at work in the Cerebro chamber. An attack could occur then. It would be the mostly likely scenario, to stop the Professor before it is powered up." Fury them looked at Pepper, "Do you have anything else?"

Pepper looked at him for a second. She was still concerned about Tony and the Avengers; they were going to another world. While they fought and won once, their job this time was to free that world and the others under the protection of Vanahiem. Last time while it seemed to be a battle for New York, it was a battle to save the world. But even with the Avengers, Rhodey, Sif and the Warriors Three adding Vyock and Heida and whatever force they could bring seemed a small. It was after all a full planet. That's when she decided and began her plan.

Pepper nodded and pushed a button on her wrist band, "Jarvis, I need Maria outfitted with a suit." Then looking back at Fury, "She'll go with Vyock and Heida to monitor the progress of the Avengers. If Vyock and Heida's forces are employed, she'll go with them and report on their progress." Next over to Maria, "Ask Jane and Selvig to establish an open line to any of the planets you and the Avengers go. Jarvis will then maintain communications between you, the team and I." She paused, "Go and be safe. I'll bring help," she pulled up the specs on the Cerebro, "in about a week."

"Yes ma'am," Maria saw Pepper shake her head, "Yes Pepper, you be safe too." She turned and left the Quintjet.

The Quintjet started its ascent soon after. Pepper was in the same seat going through as much information she could on the Professor and her associates. Pepper paused wondering whether it would be Storm, Professor or Ororo. But in any event, Westchester had been doing good deeds. They now had an approved program to teach and train young people with Mutant abilities. It had given many a new chance in life and a way to focus their abilities. She noted that SHIELD used many of them. The other program allowed people to chose whether they wanted to continue or take "the cure" and loose their mutant abilities. She knew the details about "the cure." Even with the modifications Tony made to it, "the cure" didn't completely eliminate the effects of Extremis. She knew what Tony used had no affect on her. Bruce had explained that it had no affect on him and was sure it would not change Steve either.

About midway in flight she switched over to The Brotherhood and reports on Magneto. Over the years, there had been many attempts to take the reins of The Brotherhood but it seemed too many of the members believed in himself or herself more than anyone else. Clashes seemed to be mostly on a gangland scale. There was a lot of in fighting and occasionally it was focused on the Professor and her activities. Then there did seem to be a pattern in the most recent activity from The Brotherhood. It seemed bent on keeping more people on "the path" by them staying mutants and focusing more and more on domination.

The news reports on Magneto had been investigated by many sources. SHIELD had collected the reputable reports and conducted a few of their own investigations. The conclusion of the more established intelligence sources was that someone was out there operating in a similar fashion to Magneto. The person had similar capabilities but was staying away from The Brotherhood. His overall intentions were not known.

**Westchester**

Pepper felt the descent starting and looked out the window to see the slush green woods and lakes near Westchester. The pilot came on the speakers and announced their landing approach. In just a few minutes the Quintjet was on the ground.

Pepper went to the cockpit, "Thank you both. Nice flight. Contact Director Fury and see what he wants you to do next. I'll call for assistance if necessary. Have a good day."

The pilot and co-pilot turned and returned their thanks.

As soon as Pepper exited the plane, JARVIS came online in her earphone, "Miss Potts, the HYDRA weapons arrived at the hanger. I have delivered the suit to Deputy Director Hill. You're suit and tools are being delivered to the mansion. We have to make a new reactor that will be delivered latter this evening. The estimate is eight o'clock. And Captain Rogers is calling."

"Steve?"

"Pepper? Hey I thought I'd call and say thanks for getting the weapons here so quick. We are working on them. Tony and Bruce got a little assembly line started. Thor and I are opening them. Tony and Bruce make the adjustment. The Sif and Fandral are putting them back together. Rhodey, Natasha and the others are testing them."

"Not on each other, right?"

"Oh no, of course not…" Steve ended as Tony broke in.

"Hey, everything alright there?" Tony asked.

"Yes, just got off the plane. Is the adjustment working?"

Tony answered, "Perfectly. Listen, you know…"

"I do, and you know too. Be careful." Pepper looked up toward the mansion, "They're coming. Call before you leave."

"Right."

The line went dead and Pepper walked to meet them. "Good afternoon, I'm Pepper Potts."

The three of them stood there for a second. Professor Munroe went first extending her hand, "Welcome, I'm Professor Munroe, but please call me Ororo. I am so happy you could come. And congratulations on your new appointment."

Pepper smiled, but was concerned at the same time. She could feel it now and could tell it was a little weaker than when she met Professor Xavier. Someone was trying to touch her mind. She knew she could not let that happened there were too many things, especially now with SHIELD's information. She shrugged slightly and responded, "Thank you every much. Please call me Pepper."

"I'm Logan. They're trying to call me Professor, but let's not go there," Logan smiled and tilted his head. He shook Pepper's offered hand.

Next a dark haired woman with a Japanese appearance and almost purple eyes announced, "I'm Betsy Braddock. I know you just began as the SHIELD Councilwoman, so you should know that I just joined the work here at Westchester. And you may remember me from the British STRIKE division of SHIELD."

Pepper remembered Phil Coulson talking about the brother and sister team in Great Britain. He was being called Captain Britain. She no longer looked like her brother as her mind had been transformed into a different body, a Japanese ninja assassin. Pepper remember that she had aligned with the Omegas but escaped the massacre at Jean Grey's hand by slipping through the shadows. After those events she had been working for the British STRIKE. Her reasoning for joining Westchester would be interesting.

"Yes, of course. I am glad to see you here." Pepper responded with a smile.

Ororo nodded and pointed to the mansion, "Please join us in my study. We'll explain a little more about why you're here and what we need to do."

Assembled in the study, Pepper sat at a table to the side of the study's desk. The others sat around the table. Ororo passed a file over to Pepper. Ororo began, "You can read the details in the file. But someone has lunched what we are calling a virus. It attacks the X-Gene."

"You mean something like the Worthington Lab suppression agent?" Pepper thought back to reports of the battle at the labs. She wondered if some of the serum could be made into a virus. "How could someone take a…wait, probably more important, is it contagious and how is it being passed?"

Ororo smiled. She was happy that Pepper recognized this as a threat and was not getting sidetracked. "We are concerned about the same thing. A representative of CDC is going to be here later today to provide a liaison in fighting this disease."

Pepper made the linkage, "So, the change in the Cerebro is going to provide a basis to counteract this? What will it do? Stop the disease from spreading? Or cure the disease in the individuals?"

Betsy looked at Pepper again and tried once more. She was interested in seeing whether Pepper was somehow getting through to them. She hit a wall again.

Pepper blinked, having that feeling again was getting annoying, but she thought this was more important. She had opened the file and saw the diagram, "So you need an arc reactor to power the Cerebro so you can reach everyone and reverse the effects?"

Ororo answered, "Yes, that is correct. Betsy has been able to use the Cerebro but we need the additional power to send out the antidote."

Pepper continued to look at the design and was able to determine how to connect the arc reactor. "The connection will take a little rewiring. I arranged to have the arc reactor delivered later today. I should be able to have it running tonight." She closed the file and looked at Logan, "So, please explain. I could imagine several scenarios where there would be major opposition."

Logan nodded and with almost a sneer, "Certainly, two main problems. First we don't know who started the virus. And then there are those who say that we are intruding once again."

Pepper wondered about that. The Worthington Lab inoculation was available to anyone though appropriate medical supervision. There had been some side effects, which was why the FDA stepped in and required testing. It was fast tracked and approval was given within the year. But forcing an antidote especially through someone's mind was certain to draw a reaction. And she noticed Logan glance at Betsy.

Pepper then wondered how they would control this, "Well then, other than Betsy running the Cerebro, what controls do you have and are you able to contact the patient and get agreement to the administration of the antidote?"

Ororo put her hand son the table and looked at Pepper, "Yes, those are the major areas of concern and really why we requested you."

Pepper winced at the implied idea that they did not want Tony for the job. But she was more than used to that with her work as the CEO of Stark Industries. There were more than enough problems here. And she decided to take the Tony approach, go work on the equipment and figure out the other problems along the way.

Pepper looked at the clock, "I should start working on the Cerebro to get it ready." She looked at Ororo, "Could you have someone show me the way?"

There was a knock at the study door and it opened to Bobby Drake holding what looked to be a red traveling case for tools. It was more like a suitcase than a toolbox.

"Oh Bobby, right on cue." Ororo smiled at Pepper, "Bobby can take you down there and knows where to get anything you'll need."

Pepper left the room and was shown the side sliding doors to the elevator by Bobby. He carried the tool case into the elevator.

Back in the study Ororo looked at the other two, "Well, what do you think?"

Betsy was the first to respond, "She's one of us. She can block my probe. I could not see any of her thoughts." She saw their surprised looks, "Well, she is the head of the most secretive espionage organizations there is, I guess it is good she can keep secrets."

"That should help us," Logan shrugged.

Ororo nodded, "Oh, I believe she will."

Down in the Cerebro chamber Pepper had opened the case that Bobby brought down. It contained her suit. Tony had made this suit so that it was portable and could be carried by Pepper. It fit in one side of the case. The other side of the case had a small set of tools.

Pepper looked at the tools and thought for a second. She decided first to make a few phone calls. She touched the phone bud in her ear, "JARVIS, I need to talk with Ambassador McCoy. Please get him on the phone. Then connect me with Dr. MacTaggert."

Pepper began to work on the problem while JARVIS put the calls through. She had been working on the power receptacle for a while when JARVIS finally got through to the ambassador. "Henry, how nice to talk with you. Thank you for talking my call."

"Pepper, it is a delight. I apologize for not getting with you quicker, but I was in the middle of a presentation at the assembly. But then, enough of my problems, what can I help you with?"

"I am here at Westchester."

"What? Are you working on that virus?"

Pepper was not that surprised that he knew about the virus, "Yes, I was wondering whether you have had any pressure to let the virus run it course, or worse try to contain it for analysis and then unleash it on the world?"

"Oh, you are well suited for this job." Henry smiled at the thought of a worthy woman at the helm of SHIELD, "There are elements that are supporting both the views you just expressed. And as you have likely surmised, there are those who have pointed accusations at various government bodies saying that they instigated the virus."

"Yes, well on that subject I have a call into Moria to cross check what SHIELD has been able to assemble. But first I wanted to ask you to work on those elements that are promoting the first two premises. If we can hold those elements at bay, then we may be able to get to stop the virus."

"Will you have Tony take care of the other problem then?"

"No, Tony and the Avengers are on another assignment. But if Moria does confirm what SHIELD has, we'll take care of it."

Henry knew, "Yes. You know that if you need help with that or anything, just call."

"Thank you Henry. I'll let you know." The line was closed and Pepper continued.

_A/N Tip of the hat to phnxgrl, GetMoMoney-333, kahless21 and koolgirl1120 for the reviews._

_Hope you enjoy. Continued reviews appreciated. _

_A little about 'Divergence,' wanted to include a sequence with the X-men and have Pepper on her own for a bit. Actually adds a bit to later chapters. _

_Looked for a known X-men with telepathic powers. Psylocke seemed to be the best choice. She was in the __X-Men the Last Stand__, and in the novelization avoids Jean's disintegration wave. Had to imagine how she would fit into the timeline of X-Men and Iron Man/Avengers._

_Okay, also thought we would use __Dr. Moira Kinross MacTaggert__ since she was in the CIA in the __X-Men First Class__, thought she would fit as the head of the CIA here._


	5. Chapter 5

**When you do, you will change the world…**

Don't own the Avengers or the characters of Marvel Comics, but happy to play in their backyard.

"Sharing the world has never been humanities defining attribute."

Professor Xavier, X2

"I have to protect the one thing I can't live without."

-Tony Stark, Iron Man 3

**Chapter 5—The Battle **

**Westchester**

Pepper had returned to working on the Cerebro. The power circuits had to be replaced in several places and she was working the cable when Betsy Braddock came into the chamber. She nodded at Bobby and he smiled as Marie was following behind him.

Betsy went over to Pepper. Betsy was still interested in Pepper. She had a feeling about Pepper and could not figure out why she had been block from seeing Pepper's thoughts. She decided to start an easy conversation and see if there was an opening, "Just came to check on the progress and see if there was anything you needed."

Pepper smiled at the question and the return of the feeling when she first got out of the helicopter. "Well, doing good so far. Bobby showed me where the parts room was and I was able to find the cable to connect with the arc reactor. I am basically replacing most of the wiring between the arc reactor and the core of Cerebro." Pepper noticed Bobby and Marie happily off to the side of the room. She had read that they were a pair and had been together for many years. She smiled at them.

Betsy noticed and looked to where Pepper was looking, "Yes, they'll be celebrating a bit more in just a couple weeks. Bobby finally asked her to marry him. They are going down to Mississippi for the ceremony."

Pepper felt the happiest radiating from Betsy and smiled. Tony had at least mentioned it after he got finished with his surgery. And was completely surprised at the coming question.

Betsy looked back thinking there might be an opening, "What about you and Tony?"

Pepper was ready in reply, "Well, Tony is Tony." Knowing that Betsy from her previous position in STRIKE would know about Mandarin, she went on to explain, "After the incident with the President and the battle with Mandarin," she saw Betsy nod, "Tony has been doing better. He has been a little more focused and was getting back with the other Avengers. He seems to have a better connection now with Bruce, Dr. Bruce Banner." She saw Betsy acknowledge the name. "And I am positive he went out to Sturgis with Steve."

Betsy laughed at that. She knew her brother would have loved that too.

Pepper knew there was a connection now with Steve. She did not have to explain who he was like she had with Bruce. Pepper went back to the cabling and started to tighten the connections as she went on, "We were relaxing, until Tony being Tony put a little twist in the mix."

Betsy's eyebrows furloughed. She was not getting anywhere and was now trying harder. She did not understand the last statement and pushed a little harder, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, we had just finished the Potts Stark Tower in LA when Tony got the great idea of suggesting that I should be on the SHIELD Council. Now I am the only one in the Council. Between that and still being the CEO of Stark Industries, well two jobs," she decided not to explain what she had Tony doing now. The implication of a busy time should be enough for Betsy. She was feeling more and more pressure now, and knew it was time to end it. Fortunately her stomach made a big growl at not having anything to eat since…she didn't remember when. "You know. I guess I do need something. Could I get something to eat?"

Betsy snapped out of her pressuring and replied, "Yes, of course."

Pepper knew that getting Cerebro online was critical. The faster she went and the sooner it was operational, the fewer people would be infected. "Can I keep working here?"

"Sure. Actually that would be best. Marie and I will get something." She looked at her watch, "Oh, the children will be going to the dining room shortly. I'll have someone bring it down." She went on, "We generally eat with the children for each of the meals. That way we can keep up with what they are doing and guide them a little better."

Pepper said thanks and returned to her work. She was relieved the pressure was gone and the cabling was going quicker than she expected.

A little later, Pepper had taken a break for supper and now had the arc reactor to put into the Cerebro. She was making the final adjustments when she felt a slight tremor. JARVIS came online in her earphone, "Intruders approaching."

The other side of the tool case opened and an Ironman suit folded itself to Pepper's frame. The breastplate came out first and clamped to her chest and looped around her shoulders. At the same time the back plate came up and the shoulder straps fit into the curves of the sides. The sides of both the front and back extended and connected into a seamless piece. Pepper had by then spread her arms and legs out. The pieces for the extremities fell into place and connected with the center. Finally, the helmet came into place and covered her face.

Pepper looked around the room and saw no threats. Bobby was by the doorway and had watched in amazement as her suit took its place. Pepper talked to JARVIS, "Bring up the perimeter display."

Instead Tony's face was presented, "Pepper, what's happening?"

Pepper got two displays up, Tony and the perimeter cameras, "Westchester is under attack."

Bobby was answering the videophone by the door. Storm's face was there. It was apparent that she was in her X-men outfit. "Ask Ms. Potts if she is ready to turn on the Cerebro. We are close to being overwhelmed. If possible ask her to activate it and send out the anti-virus. We will hold them off until she completes the task."

JARVIS had linked the call to Bobby into the suit. Pepper had no problem with the request, "We must not let them get to Cerebro before I get it running. But first get the children out of the way."

Storm's face was now on the faceplate of Pepper's suit too, "Yes, Marie is working on that now. Bobby, we need you now. Pepper, please power it up and Betsy will be down to…"

Pepper heard a big crash and the link with Storm went out. Pepper turned to Bobby, "You better go. I've got this."

Tony winced, "We'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"Whose we?"

"Rhodey and I are heading you way. The new suits are working. We are already at Mach 6. What a ride!"

"Well, be careful…" Pepper turned to the arc reactor and continued with the final connections. She had made all the final adjustments and twisted it into position to power the Cerebro. She knew this was talking too long.

Pepper checked the final settings. They matched the design specifications she was given. With the Cerebro ready to operate Pepper asked, "JARVIS can you bring up Ororo again?"

"Sorry Miss Potts, they are engaged and are not answering."

"Show the perimeter again. How close are they to the building and the entrance for the underground?" She could see the positions of the enemy forces but there were too many of them to determine whether they had breeched the entrance or the main building.

"Three are in the front door way. Mr. Logan is holding them off, but there are six more approaching."

She looked over the display and saw the icon for Betsy. She was engaged on the path to the children holding off what looked like multiple stacked intruder icons. Shaking her head she took a seat at the Cerebro console. She knew the downside. The Cerebro at the wrong settings or with the wrong person would basically fry the mind of the operator or worse. She reach up and hit the override button on the helmet.

She heard a frantic JARVIS, "Miss Potts, what are you intending…"

"Quiet JARVIS, this will require concentration." She put the Cerebro headgear on. She got a blast of images. Shadowy figures were intertwined with memories of her and Tony. She realized she couldn't dwell on the memories and forced herself to look at the figures. Clouds surrounded most of them and then a few began to appear in a green haze. She knew that had to be those that were infected. Not pausing she knew the next step required the full force of her mind and the arc reactor. She was able to move her hand into position on the console and pushed the button. With her concentration came an orange glow, she could feel it but knew she had to continue. The glow seemed to affect the figures with the green haze. One by one the haze was dissipating. She pressed on knowing that she needed to complete her task.

Four intruders were above the chamber room, digging furiously into the ground below them. An intruder with telekinetic powers was moving tons of dirt by scooping it up and flinging it into the air at the mansion. Another was burning through the ground, vaporizing several feet at a time. The other two stood watch against any of the X-men that might intervene.

Pepper was completing her task. She knew she had killed the virus in thousands. Finding the last of those infected was getting more and more difficult.

The intruders found the ceiling. The mutant that was vaporizing the ground made the ceiling disappear. The four turned and saw Pepper manning the console. They put the full force of their powers against the platform.

Pepper could feel an orange glow mounting in the vision and could tell her body was also heating. She knew she was over heating. It felt like an hour-long work out in the hot LA sun. And it was getting worse.

The telekinetic was attempting to pull the Cerebro apart while the other mutant was directing his force against the arc reactor. Then another was firing what appeared to be a concentrated light beam at Pepper. Finally, the last was shooting streams of fire at Pepper.

At large orange blossom formed around the Cerebro. At the last moment Pepper saw a blight orange glow explode over all the shadow figures in the clouds. It seemed to be the morning sun blasting through the fog and leading to an orange sky. All the figures appeared to have an orange tint and then everything went back.

Rhodey saw it first, "Tony?"

"Yeah, I got it. Going in blasting." His targeting system selected each of the mutants and fired.

Rhodey did the same. Missiles were headed to the targets and stopped short. They fell to the ground as one of the figures on the ground began to hold their hands up and point at Tony and Rhodey.

Tony and Rhodey were coming in hot and held up their hands too. Only they were pointed back at the figure on the ground. Tony yelled out now and shortly a combine blast hit the figure throwing what was left of him across the lawn.

The mutant with the telekinetic powers turned against the two and threw them into the ground with deafening crash.

Pepper had come lose from the Cerebro helmet. Meanwhile the suit's helmet went into emergency override and deployed around her head. The display showed the battle being waged before her. She instantly recognized Tony and Rhodey. She pointed each hand at an intruder and the arc reactor on her chest plate at the last. The blast blew each of them away. They joined their comrade at the other side of the lawn. Pepper flew up to where Tony and Rhodey had crash-landed.

Tony looked at her. He had seen her take out the three intruders. She was glowing now. Her suit had taken on a radiating glow of red and orange. He knew this was completely different than the original design. He had put in an electromagnetic cushion into the suit, but that was designed to work on the interior of the suit to keep the metal of the suit away from the potentially glowing Pepper.

When she got close, she asked, "Not excessive, right?" She saw Tony shake his head to agree. "Are you okay?"

Tony looked over at Rhodey. He nodded. "Yeah, we're fine. How about you?" Pointed his chin to her suit.

Pepper looked down and saw her glowing suit. She shrugged, "I guess the power of the Cerebro and the explosion together." She moved around, "Feels lighter. Must be something like that what happened to the workout clothes."

They both instantly remembered her coming out of the fire. Tony smiled, still thinking that was the hottest thing ever.

Rhodey looked around, "We still got a fight on our hands, otherwise I'd say to get a room."

"Later. I'll go help Betsy with the kids. You guys go help at the door of the mansion, and try not to destroy everything."

Tony's eyes brightened, "Square deal. Let's get to it."

They flew off to the designated area on the mansion grounds. Tony and Rhodey began blasting the intruders coming to fight the Wolverine. Several were already on the ground as a combination of Iceman, Storm and the Wolverine had taken its toll.

Pepper blasted away as she came to aid Betsy. She landed beside her. She felt Betsy's anguish at defending the children and then seeing Pepper there. She could tell Betsy was worried about the children and all those people affected by the virus. She surprised Betsy by saying, "I was able to take care of the virus. It's gone." She saw Betsy thinking of the Orange glow, "I think that got everyone."

Pepper turned to face the intruders headed their way. She looked at them and shook her head. Yelling with an enhanced voice through the speakers of her suit, Pepper began, "Stop, you've won. The Cerebro is destroyed. It is done." She point at the children, "You will only hurt innocent children if you continue. You need to stop."

Betsy watched in amazement as the intruders stopped and turned away. She felt the harsh push and the warmth of a friendly pull in more than just the words. The battle was over.

Pepper's helmet went back into the suit. She raised an eyebrow at Betsy, knowing that it was more than just her plea for the children that got the intruders to stop, "I guess trying to convince Tony to do something finally paid off." She smiled at the children. They were now coming out from where they were trying to hide. "Is everyone okay?" She looked around, "Anybody get hurt?" They all shook their heads. "Okay then, I need to go check on Tony." She flew off to the front of the building.

Tony saw her coming and was happy. He smiled at her, "Say I know of a great Bed and Breakfast not far from here. Actually, it is just a little way from the Expo grounds…"

Pepper nodded, "But first we need to make sure everyone is okay." She pointed at the bodies scattered around the front, "And see if we can help them." She refocused as she got Nick on the line, "Hey, it looks like a battlefield. We need support here, these people need medical assistance." She paused.

Nick answered, "They should be there in a second. We alerted them when JARVIS reported the battle."

"Fine. Tony and I will be at…" she looked over at Tony.

"Oh, ah Flushing Meadows Alsop," Tony got out smiling at Rhodey. "Hey, it was your idea."

Pepper smiled as Rhodey nodded. She finished with Nick, "Did you get that?"

"Yes, I heard him."

"Well, we'll finish up here. Call in the morning; we need to plan an approach to what Moira was talking about." Pepper disconnected and went over to Ororo. "I'm sorry the Cerebro was destroyed."

Betsy had come up by then, "But she did it. She cured all those with the virus, and sent out some kind of inoculation through Cerebro to all of us. I got a call from Doctor Lee. He confirmed that those at the two main treatment center were healed. Most were able to keep their powers." She hung her head down, "In some the virus had gone too far."

"Was that the orange glow?" Ororo asked.

Logan joined in, "Yeah, everything stopped."

Betsy agreed, "Yes, I felt it. Everyone was affected at once. I could sense their surprise."

Tony looked at Pepper, "Did you do that?"

Pepper shrugged, as much as she could in her suit, "I forced all of the suit's energy into getting everyone cured. The Cerebro overloaded with the attack. And then the orange just exploded around me."

Tony smiled, "Later."

Pepper understood and pointed to the emergency crews that were coming down the road. "Looks like they are here."

_A/N Tip of the hat to phnxgrl, GetMoMoney-333 and koolgirl1120 for the reviews. Had to include the good Doctor Lee. Lol _

_Oh new FanFiction stories have started for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Join us over there. "It will be fun."_


	6. Chapter 6

**When you do, you will change the world…**

Don't own the Avengers or the characters of Marvel Comics, but happy to play in their backyard.

"You've been asleep Capt…"

-Nick Fury, Captain America The First Avenger

"Sharing the world has never been humanities defining attribute."

-Professor Xavier, X2

"I have to protect the one thing I can't live without."

-Tony Stark, Iron Man 3

**Chapter 6— Asher **

**Flushing Meadows **

Pepper rolled over and looked at Tony. He opened an eye and looked back. Smiling he felt well, "I know that was…. I mean, I thought that was…no I want to say…"

Pepper put her fingers to his lips, "Yes, I know. And it was the best sleep I've had in…you know I am not sure."

"Me too. I really have not been this relaxed since before Obadiah…I mean," Tony took Pepper in his arms.

Later Pepper looked at the clock and shook her head, "We really do have to get going."

Tony rolled over and looked too, "Yeah, the Capt wants to hit the hole today. I'll have to get back."

"Did you get any more information?"

"Well, the planet is called Asher. There are rumors that it came in contact with Earth long ago. Something about a temporal flux between two seas may have left a small fleet on another world."

Pepper wondered, "Well, after you get this settled, that might be something worth investigating."

"So, where are you off to next?"

"I'll check with Nick but I think I'll be suiting up again. When I had the Cerebro on, it seemed like there was some kind of darkness out there. It was directing this last attack. Nick should have some information on where the virus started by now." Pepper sat up.

Tony looked at her, "You know, I didn't think that having you as a Councilwoman would mean that you were fighting the battles. You could wait until we get back."

"Well, if we can stop the power of this thing before it gets too entrenched," Pepper turned back to watch Tony get up. He looked good this morning. "I'll try to wait until you get back."

"Fine." Tony stepped out to the patio. "So tell me about what happened and what's with your suit?"

"I said it was the power of the Cerebro and the explosion together." She saw he wanted more. "I was doing what you said to do. I had my suit on because we suspected an attack. When the attack came I was just getting the Cerebro ready. JARVIS gave me the positions of the intruders and I had no choice. I put the Cerebro on and went to work curing as many as I could find. I built up the glow and it was getting hotter and hotter. By the time the intruders were firing at me and then you, I had the Cerebro off and the suit's helmet came up. I was glowing red and orange." She paused, "Tony, are you sure…"

Tony put his arm around her, "Yes, I am sure and Banner confirmed it. The Extremis is under control. It will have a healing effect as originally intended. You'll not explode like those others. JAVIS have you completed the analysis?"

"Yes sir. Miss Potts was correct. The Cerebro and the arc reactor along with the elevated Extremis level reformed the molecular structure of the suit. The flexibility of the suit should now mold more closely to Miss Potts and will be ten times as strong. That plus the elevated electromagnetic shielding should keep her safe from known weapons."

Tony studied her a little, "And you used the Cerebro."

Pepper only said, "Yes."

Tony took her all in, "Well, even though you are a formable lady, be careful."

"Sir, it's Col Rhodes. He said he is in the air."

Holding out his arms, "Later." His suit started form around him.

"Tony, be careful." She smiled, "You know…"

He nodded and his visor closed. He launched and was quickly out of sight.

Pepper put in her earphone, "JARVIS, we are checking out. Take care of the bill." Then she went out to the patio and held up her arms. Her suit began to fold around her. She arced into the sky.

Pepper called on the phone, "Nick, I'm headed over to the Stark Tower. If you could get an update together on where we are with the origin of the virus, I'd like to see that next."

**Air Reserve Hanger in Nevada **

Earlier that day in the hanger Maria was with Steve testing the last set of weapons. Maria put the weapon down on the table. "Okay that was the last one."

"Right. They appear to work."

"Anything new on the plan?"

Steve shook his head, "So, are you okay with going to Vanahiem?"

"Sure. Jane said this will work and Thor and Vyock agreed. Thor will carry a relay station with him to the bridge point. It will connect with the team's earphones and through the bridge. Then we'll set up a bridge between Vanahiem and Asher. Vyock does not think that it will be anything out of the ordinary. His home world is always trying to contact those that have come under this 'spell,' as they call it.

"When we get to Vanahiem we'll set up a link to Jane. You'll be able to let us know what is happening. And you'll have a direct link, so will Tony, to Fury or Pepper."

"Sounds easy. You sure this thing will work?" He touched his earpiece.

"Tony assured us that it has been tested enough to know it will."

Steve looked at her that was awfully close to that time... Maybe it was the way she looked at him. He smiled back at her.

"You know you could be under fire when you bridge?" Maria asked wondering about the smiling face.

Steve pointed to the weapon they had just tested, "Yes, but I'll be able to shoot back. And the shield's still good for something."

"Well, yes." She had seen some video of him using the shield against the Chitauri. It had been very effective.

He smiled at her again, "Don't worry. We'll keep you informed. The only problem would be if those Chitauri troop transports started landing while we were taking their port. Even at that would just slow us down." He pointed to the corner where some Stark Industries boxes were stored. "Tony said the new weapons he made would be able to find the mother ship and take it out."

Maria nodded in agreement. She had heard the discussion between Tony and Pepper. Pepper was adamant about not carrying a nuclear weapon along on this expedition. While Tony seemed a little surprised at her reaction, he totally agreed. After getting the production of these HYDRA based weapons established, Tony spent some time with JARVIS working on the mother ship problem. The result was in the corner.

"Well, we better get going." Steve picked up the weapon Maria had tested and waved to the door.

As they walked into the main part of the warehouse Natasha was watching. Her eyebrow rose watching the two. She smiled and Clint nodded at her and smiled too.

Steve started to the group, "Colonel Rhodes is on his way back. Tony is following. They'll be here in about thirty minutes. Let's suit up and get our gear ready."

It seemed just a couple minutes later…

Tony now out of his suit walked into the hanger, "So, any progress?"

Everyone looked up. Steve answered, "We are packing up. Now that you're here, we'll be leaving in thirty minutes. JARVIS sent out another suit for you. It's over there."

Tony shook his head to clear it. While the flight had only been thirty minutes, the idea of leaving right away surprised him. "Sure."

Rhodey added, "After checking with Selvig and Jane, we believe it would be best to put on the suits after we go through the bridge."

Tony nodded, "Okay and the weapons?"

Thor acknowledged, "They are tested and ready."

"Fine, be right back." Tony and the others all seemed to have one last thing to take care of. Tony made it first and went out of the hanger.

He reached up to his earphone, "Pepper. Hey, we are going to leave."

"Okay, like we said be careful. Maria left word that she'll be able to track the team and I'll know what is happening. If you or Steve need anything else, let me know."

"Yes, Miss Potts."

"Tony, be careful. We really don't know how bad this is."

Tony could hear the sigh on the other end. "We will. And you too. Anything new from Fury?"

"He'll be here in a couple minutes to discuss what he has found."

Tony saw the others grabbing their equipment and heading to the sphere site, "Got to go…"

"Okay, you know…"

"And you too." The line went dead. Tony went over to get his suit and noticed that all of the team was heading into a circle that was drawn on the ground. "This the place?"

Thor answered, "Yes, we must all be within the circle. Then when we are at our destination we need to spread out as quickly as possible."

Steve watched as everyone got into the circle and called out, "Ready?" With the affirmative response from all, "Now!"

Jane and Selvig activated the sphere of light and the connection was completed. A beam of light formed around the group and they disappeared. Jane spoke into her earphone, "Pepper, they're away."

"Thanks Jane. As soon as you transport Maria and the others back to Vanaheim, we'll have a transport for you back to the towers. They will help you move the equipment and get it set up for the communications channel."

**Clearing on Asher**

The winds were rapid and the flash lit the countryside. When it subsided, the Avengers fanned out. Tony's suit folded onto his body and his helmet came into place. Rhodey's suit wrapped around him just as fast as Tony's. Bruce transformed into the Hulk. Steve had his shield up while surveying the surroundings for threats. Clint became Hawkeye running rapidly to a tower nearby and taking position on the platform. Natasha took position with her weapons out and ready. Thor, the Warriors Three, and Sif stood back to wait as the threat began to appear.

And it did. Five Asherians came running at the group. They had large spears and weighted throwing nets. As the first net was thrown at the group, Tony blasted it away with a bolt from his hand.

Steve called out, "Fire!" He and the others picked the opposition target and fired their knockout weapons. The five were laid low very quickly. Another group of ten went down to the fire as quickly as the first.

Hawkeye pointed with his bow, "Another group coming from around the corner of those buildings."

The Hulk bounded over to the buildings and knocked each of the Asherians into the walls. They slumped over in piles at the bottom of the building.

Steve pointed up and Tony went into the air to get a birds eye view. Rhodey went up next to him in a guardian position. Both suits' sensors made a full scan of the area, collated the data and locked onto to potential targets. Tony's heads up display showed the critical data including the movement of the sun. He reported, "As a reference, the sun is indeed going up. The direction from you to those buildings is east. The town is directly east of the buildings. Our sensors show several hundred people in the area. There are no weapons reported. So, if anything, they'll have spears, arrows and alike. North of here at twenty miles or more is the port. There are five buildings there, but no air vehicles like the Chitauri. And none of their vehicles are in orbit overhead. But the port does have a weapons array. Best approach will be to come through the town and around the hills between the two. West is a plain leading to a large body of water. The water extends to the south with another town in the distance and small probably fishing docks."

Steve nodded, "Okay, it matches what Vyock and Heida told us. Go ahead and blanket the town. We'll move through and get any stragglers."

Tony and Rhodey reached the correct altitude over the town and blanketed it with the modified Jericho beam from the Hydra weapons. It worked just as Tony designed. The field of effect was as large as the old Jericho blast, but in this case the beam of the Hydra weapon knocked out all those in the town.

Tony got the report from JARVIS and added, "Works like a charm."

Steve looked over at Thor. He nodded and directed, "Sif and Fandral check the Asherians to make sure this is working. And as we planned, arm them to fight in our favor."

Steve then waved his hand forward to advance through the town. They continued through the town in a loose diamond formation. No other threats appeared.

As they continued north and Tony and Rhodey went head. They again took a position overhead and engaged the Chitauri weapons battery with four of the old bunker busters.

Tony was mildly surprised, "How about that, Hammer tech does work." That drew a chuckle from Rhodey.

Rhodey reported, "No signs of other Chitauri ships and my sensors show no Chitauri in the area, or at least none above ground. Hey Tony, did the suit include a SAR capability?"

"Yeah, there are no tunnels. Nothing around."

Steve heard the reports, "Okay, if you two secure the port, we go back and check the towns people. Sif and Fandral, are any of the town's folk, getting up?"

Sif reported, "I have three on their feet. While they are rubbing their necks, they seem to be functional."

"Clint, when you came back, you were able to remember things, right?" Steve looked to where Hawkeye was perched.

"Right."

"So guys start talking with these people and lets see what is happening around here. We need to be ready in case others show up and at the same time find out how we can get everyone back to normal."

Thor wrestled with communications relay unit for a little, but then got it to come alive, "Vyock, Vyock, are you there?"

After a small delay, "Vyock here. What is you status?"

"We have taken the bridge site, the small town next to it and the Chitauri landing site. The town's people are recovering and being to talk. We will inquire what they know of the current situation.

"We saw the bigger town to the south of here. As you said, we could see that it is a fishing village. So, the kingdom's palace and throne will be many leagues to the Northeast. Is there anything else we should know at this point?" Thor still wasn't completely sure of Vyock.

"You have done well." Vyock paused and answered, "Your next objective should be as we discussed, the Throne room. From there we can control Asher. Take the Throne room and Heida and I will return."

Thor looked over at Steve.

A/N _Tip of the hat again to phnxgrl, GetMoMoney-333 and koolgirl1120 for the reviews._ _Hope you enjoyed._


	7. Chapter 7

**When you do, you will change the world…**

Don't own the Avengers or the characters of Marvel Comics, but happy to play in their backyard.

"You've been asleep Capt…"

-Nick Fury, Captain America The First Avenger

"Sharing the world has never been humanities defining attribute."

-Professor Xavier, X2

"I have to protect the one thing I can't live without."

-Tony Stark, Iron Man 3

**Chapter 7— The Second Half **

**Asher**

Steve had heard Thor and Vyock. He went to his earpiece, "Tony, if you can, please come here." He wasn't sure about this. What they had discussed was to turn the world population around. The idea of a world's population going to straight control by Vyock was not what they expected.

After Tony boosted over, Steve watched as the helmet folded back into the suit. "So did you hear the exchange between Thor and Vyock?"

"Hey, Old King Vy sounded like he wanted to take over. I guess the question would be, is that the right thing to do? Sure sounds like the old days, when Dad would set someone up with weapons. They would beat the 'bad guys' and take over the country. And at times those new leaders were no better than the ones they replaced."

"That's the way I read it. So what do we do?"

"Well, oh wise and wonderful Ambassador from Midgard," Tony began.

"Not helping."

Tony held up his hand, "So, wait I know, send in the Black Widow."

Steve just looked at him.

"Sure, sure, this will work. Natasha may be the best integrator there is. She got Loki to spill about Bruce."

Steve nodded in agreement.

"Get her with the more talkative townsfolk and lets see what the will of people is."

"Very good. I'll start this." Steve started to walk to Natasha and turned back to Steve. "So is there some settings I can use so that I can talk to Maria and Pepper without others hearing?"

"Just ask JARVIS to connect you with whoever you want directly and secure. The system will connect with that person or persons. No one will be able to decipher your call. But just like us talking here, if they are next to you they will be able to hear what you are saying."

"Thanks. Sounds easy."

Tony smiled as he took off. It should be easy; he designed it for Steve with the 'grunt option' for the Hulk.

Steve walked over to Natasha and explained what they were looking for. She smiled at him, "That does help explain some things. A few of the people we had been talking with were curious about whether we were pretending to be new gods, a part of the old gods, or the new Messiah."

"Wait, what? What do these people believe?"

Natasha shrugged, "Some definitely have a Jewish background. Others appear to be a straight Old Norse background."

"Oh sure," he remembered the story they heard about the exchange of fishing fleets between the two worlds. The name of the world was Asher. It could be from one of the twelve tribes. "Okay, first and right away, please impress upon them that we are not the new Messiah. Like I said, there is only one God." He shook his head. "But let them know we are from Earth or Midgard and want to free them from the Chitauri."

"Got it Capt," she gave him an impromptu salute and started off.

Steve head off to an area that was secluded. He would be able to see people approaching and would know when to stop the conservation or switch topics. "JARVIS can you connect me directly and secure to Agent Hill?"

"Certainly sir, the line will be open in, there it is now. Agent Hill, Captain Rogers on for you, secure."

"Hey, are you somewhere where you can talk? Like away from Vyock and his people?"

Maria thought about it for a moment. "Yes, it will take a second to walk over there. So, how are you doing?"

"Oh fine, no one got hurt. The locals are waking up. There has been no sign of relief from the Chitauri. There are a few things to talk over."

Maria got to a secure place and announced, "Okay, we are set. No one can hear from this end."

"Okay, I am not sure whether you heard the exchange between Thor and Vyock, but we did."

Maria came back, "No, nothing between those two."

"Well, Vyock said our next objective should be as Thor and Vyock discussed, the Throne room. From the Throne Room Vyock can control Asher. Take the Throne room and Heida and I will return." He paused a second, "I had Tony come over and we talked about it. We are not happy that Vyock may be playing a separate game here and we have sent Natasha to get information from the local people."

"Sounds like the right thing to do. When you get information from the locals, call Pepper and I at the same time."

"So how about you?"

"What do you mean, how about me?"

Steve thought for a second, "I mean can we get you out of there if things turn sour with Vyock? If what we do turns out to be something Vyock does not want then…"

"Well, I'll know before hand. I don't know of an exit other than the Bridge, but I'll contact Jane and see if there is another way."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. See what Jane and Selvig have to say about this. They have been reading about the Old Norse, they may know what is happening and is likely to happen." Steve did not believe Jane of Selvig had been around Thor that much, but still with all the reading they had done, there might be something.

Maria smiled, "Good point, we'll check with them."

"Okay then, I'll check back in a while." Steve sighed a little when he realized Maria had disconnected. He started walking back and Thor came up to him.

"Steve, what had you found?"

"Actually, I was wondering the same thing?" Steve looked directly at his eyes.

Thor stared back, "Well, the people report that the Chitauri had control for over a year now. That would put them as one of the first planets to be under the Chitauri."

"So what about you and Vyock?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, Vyock, the throne, he controls the Throne?"

Thor looked at Steve quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"Did you agree to put Vyock on the Throne?"

Thor smiled broadly, "Oh, you heard his desire too? I will have to consult with Odin and the people may have something to say about to."

Steve was relieved. While he was concerned about Vyock, it was possible that they just did not know his intentions when they agreed to this venture. But with Thor, a true ally, he wanted him in on the planning, to be with them, not fighting to support Vyock. "Good we are doing the same." Checking around that everything seemed in order, Steve asked, "So how are these planets run? Do you have planets that you are responsible for in Asgard?"

Thor smiled at Steve, "Well, I know what you ask. In a case like this where one of realms has been captured and then released from such a terrible force, we would appoint a Regent over the area until the people could arrive at a successor of their own.

"That Vyock would want to be directly on the throne speaks of another purpose. One, which I do not know."

JARVIS intervened, "Sirs, I hate to interrupt but we now have three Chitauri ships on a course to the spaceport that Colonel Rhodes and Mister Stark are guarding."

Steve asked, "How long do we have?"

"Current course projection will have them landing in 20 minutes."

"JARVIS do you have everyone online?" Steve wanted to know.

"Yes."

"Okay, get the townsfolk down to the warehouse by the hill. At least some of it will provide partial cover. Tony, if you haven't already, go ahead and deploy the…what did you call them?"

"MBs, Mother Busters."

"Right, deploy the MBs and fire on the Mother Ships as soon as you can."

"Sirs, they are already deploying. Those Chitauri speeders are already approaching the planet, followed by the transports. Target appears to be the spaceport."

"Natasha and Clint stay with the locals to protect them in case one of more of the Chitauri break off and come your way. The rest of us will head over to the spaceport.

"Tony and Colonel Rhodes, we should get there just about when their speeders get to you."

"Copy, we are setting up."

Tony starting moving the cases they brought with them into position. There was a large pedestal. The rocket connected to the lunch rail and the control system was linked to JARVIS.

When they had all three cases ready to launch Tony smiled, "Launch Control, you ready to go?"

Rhodey chuckled, "We better get these things going. Should we set up another two?"

"What, do you not believe we'll hit it?"

"Just saying, there are a lot of speeders coming and they could easily get in the way."

"Good point, we'll launch these and set up another two under that shelter. That way we can pull them out if we need to. Now, you ready to launch?"

"Launch them."

"Okay they're away." Tony went over to the other boxes, "JARVIS tell us if we lose one of those missiles. And let us know when the speeders and within range."

"Sirs, two minutes and closing. All three are still live and on target."

"Tony, we have anything else?"

"We have these strip launchers. They can be targets by JARVIS. Twenty targets per strip, they are about the same as the micro RFGs you have in your shoulder mounts."

Rhodey was happy with that, "Yeah, let's use as many separate weapons we can till we turn to the suits."

"Okay, place the contents of theses boxes around the port boundaries."

"Got it."

"Sirs, they are ten seconds out. The three are still on target. Captain Rogers and the others are within a minute of getting here." 

A/N _Tip of the hat again to phnxgrl, koolgirl1120 and GetMoMoney-333 for the reviews. Long weekend so many things to do and so little time but_ _hope you enjoy._


	8. Chapter 8

**When you do, you will change the world…**

Don't own the Avengers or the characters of Marvel Comics, but happy to play in their backyard.

"You've been asleep Capt…"

-Nick Fury, Captain America The First Avenger

"Sharing the world has never been humanities defining attribute."

-Professor Xavier, X2

"I have to protect the one thing I can't live without."

-Tony Stark, Iron Man 3

**Chapter 8— Right, an Army **

**Asher**

"Oh crap, you have this many in New York?"

"Three ships, three times the fun. Launching." The rockets leaped to the in waves. They launched from all sides on the spaceport area. In just seconds the explosions started. Groups of fliers were struck.

Some fliers were able to pull out in time and escaped the tiny missiles. They flushed out to the sides of the spaceport area. As if it were timed, the second wave of missiles launched. The fliers going to boundaries were taken down.

"Tony, what are those things?"

"The Leviathan troop transport. Mean looking things aren't they. The rockets at the corners are for them."

Another set of launches began. This set was enhanced with another round of rockets. The fliers from the second ships met them. And in another second the Leviathan transports began to fly apart with the impact and secondary explosions caused by the rockets.

"Hey Tony, some of the riders from those fliers are getting up."

"Yeah, noticed," Tony replied as he shot at one of them from his repulsor unit.

Steve and the others were getting to the port. Steve directed, "We'll get these. Tony and Colonel Rhodes, please continue the air fight. Thor, if you can add to that, please do."

"Got it Capt," Tony replied. "JARVIS report status to all."

"Yes sir. First wave of Fliers 88 percent contained. Second set of fliers 72 percent contained. Third wave coming with arrival in two minutes. First squad of Leviathan transports destroyed. A total of five others now visible. All three MBs on target. Estimated time to target is twenty minutes."

Steve asked, "JARVIS, how many missiles do we have compared to the number of threats?"

"We have five squadrons of fliers in bound with 20 missiles remaining. There is also a problem with the transports. We have enough rockets to take out the next two squads, but the last three will get through. Effectively two thirds of their remaining force will make it through the missiles and rockets."

Steve held his hand to his ear, "Maria are you getting this? Can you get another set of missiles and rockets through the bridge?"

"Standby."

Three of the fliers were approaching the warehouse. The townspeople were taking cover there. Hawkeye had assumed a position on top of the warehouse. He followed them as they banked toward the building, "Got the three coming in." In an effortless motion, Hawkeye pulled arrows tipped with explosives, nocked the arrows, drew back and released. The tree fliers exploded and their riders went with them.

Back at the spaceport Hulk was moving to attack. He went after the flier riders that were shooting from ground positions to the east. He ran and leaped over the skeletons of fliers lying on the ground. Taking a shot to his shoulder did not stop him. His fist mashed down on the head of the nearest rider. The rider crumbled to the ground.

Maria answered, "We'll have a new set to you in ten minutes. A team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents will bring them through and transport to your area."

The next set of missiles and rockets launched as the targets came within range. The targets were intercepted in short order. And as JARVIS predicted, two thirds of their remaining force was coming in. That included three squads of transports.

One of the major feats of the Avengers to this point had been keeping out of the way of the falling debris. But the task of defeating the enemy had not ended. Hulk was out smashing when he could get close. Steve was shooting them as they came and using his shield for protection. Thor continued to use lightening bolts to disable fliers in the air.

Sif and the Warriors Three had reverted to the weapons they used on Asgard. Sif was attacking with her long sword. Volstaff was rendering fliers with his quarterstaff. Fandral was using his sword with terribly swift moves to cut down the Chitauri. Hogun was using a mace, striking at heads when possible.

Tony looked to the sky. They were still coming. "Okay Rhodey, time to take it to them. The suits have the lasers in them. I'll go first and fire, and then you follow and do the same. We each have two rounds, so we leap frog to the next firing point."

"And then?"

"We use the weapons in our suits."

"Okay, sounds like fun."

They leaped into the sky as the others continued the battle on the ground. The laser attacks went as planned cutting fliers and transport troops in half. But that third troop transport squad continued to the ground as the Leviathan armor deflected much of the laser attacks.

The battle on the ground waged on as Thor joined in using his hammer to take out the Chitauri. Thor and Steve battled back to back. Sif and the Warriors Three continued their battle.

In just a few minutes the S.H.I. E.L.D. agents came and deployed the missiles and rockets. Steve looked over, "JARVIS take over and get the rest. In one large salvo the weapons were fired. They destroyed all the remaining air targets.

Hulk continued to go after those on the ground. And that was eventually disrupted as the MBs hit their targets.

Tony looked down at the battlefield that was the spaceport. "Okay, don't do cleanup, and this is a mess."

Steve heard that on the net and nodded as he leaned on his shield. "Okay, any other targets left up there?"

JARVIS reported, "Sir there are no targets. The Chitauri mother ships appear to be inert. No activity and no signals. And there are no signs of in coming ships from this quadrant."

Steve looked up and realized what JARVIS meant. He wondered whether they should have Tony fly around the planet to see if there any others ships parked above there, but decided they should go after the Throne. He looked over to the others, "I am going to check on what Natasha has found."

Steve started down the path to the warehouse where Natasha was. He saw her come out of the building and wave. Steve walked over and took off his communications gear. She saw what he was doing and did the same.

Steve started, "So?"

"It appears as through many years ago the Vanaheim ruled from the Throne. Over the years after constant requests to rule themselves, Vyock's father relented and gave them their request. They appointed a King. Several kings reigned over the planet. When the Chitauri came to take the planet, Vanaheim was not here to stop them. They believe that Vanaheim now wants to take over to correct the situation." Natasha just waited.

Steve knew to ask, "And what do they want?"

"They still want their own King."

"Great, I'll ask Pepper what she wants us to do."

Just then Tony, Thor and Rhodey walked up. Steve looked at them and explained what Natasha found. Steve ended by saying, "As you suggested in a case like this, could we appoint someone from Asgard as the Regent over the area until the people could arrive at a successor of their own."

"I have not yet consulted with Odin, but it sounds acceptable," Thor nodded.

"Well, lets call our principles and see if they agree," Steve looked over at Tony.

"Sure we can set that up. Steve, you'll be talking directly with Pepper. Thor, we will route you through Jane to connect with Asgard and get Odin."

A/N _Tip of the hat again to phnxgrl, koolgirl1120 and GetMoMoney-333 and to our new reviewer LaNaturalBreezeof-Books. Hope you enjoyed the action._


	9. Chapter 9

**When you do, you will change the world…**

Don't own the Avengers or the characters of Marvel Comics, but happy to play in their backyard.

"You've been asleep Capt…"

-Nick Fury, Captain America The First Avenger

"Sharing the world has never been humanities defining attribute."

-Professor Xavier, X2

"I have to protect the one thing I can't live without."

-Tony Stark, Iron Man 3

**Chapter 9— The Throne **

**Asher**

Tony had the link with Jane set. He explained what they wanted and then went over to help Steve get Pepper.

The link was a full hologram through the bridge. Jane got through to Heimdall. He was standing in a large chamber, seemingly on guard against unwanted threats. Thor announced that he needed to consult with his father. After that he waited patiently for Odin.

Odin walked into the chamber. He thumped his scepter, "Thor, Odin's Son."

"Father."

"What word do you have?"

"Vyock wants the Throne to Asher."

Odin nodded at the information, taking it all in and the ramifications.

"We have taken the port and spaceport site. Defended it against three Chitauri ships. We now stand ready to take the Throne."

Odin thoughtfully got out a, "Hum."

"As you know, the people of this planet have had their on King on the Throne for many, many years. Captain Rogers, the ambassador from Earth, suggested we appoint someone from Asgard as the Regent over the area until the people could arrive at a successor of their own. He is consulting with Councilwoman Pepper Potts of S.H.I.E.L.D. to obtain agreement."

Thor watched as his father pondered the pronouncements.

Odin was firm, "Take the Throne. I will meet The Honorable Miss Potts and Njord at the Throne. We will decide then. I will tell Njord."

"Yes, father. We will prepare." Thor watched as the image of his father disappeared.

Thor knew enough to put his earpiece back in position and began heading over to Steve. "Steve, this is very important. My father wants to meet with Pepper and Vyock's father, Njord, at the Throne after we take it. It will be the first that the leaders of the three worlds have come together. And it has been millennium since Odin and Njord met. If Pepper has any questions about this I'll be right over to explain."

Steve was talking with Pepper when he heard what Thor had to say. Tony had initiated a hologram with Pepper and Steve held up his hand to signal Pepper to wait. "Please excuse me Pepper, that was Thor. His father, Odin, wants us to take the Throne and then meet you and Vyock's father, Njord, at the Throne to decide what should be done. Thor said it would be the meeting of leaders from the three worlds." He looked as surprised saying those words as Pepper's response.

Thor was running. He got up with Steve and Tony and stood in front of the hologram. He heard Steve's last statement. "Good to see you Pepper. I should explain. Odin wishes to meet with you, The Honorable Miss Potts, and Njord to determine the fate of these people."

Pepper was again taken aback, now by the words, The Honorable. "You know there are other Presidents, Premiers and world leaders."

"Yes, and you must understand. Odin has selected you as speaker for Midgard. If we are needed to convince your world that you will be the representative…"

Pepper caught the last word, "As a representative. That sounds possible. I'll make the necessary contacts to get agreement.

"Meanwhile, you will still need to take the Throne. Do you need anything to get that done?"

Steve already had a plan, "We will approach the area this evening. Tony's changes to the HYDRA weapons were effective. So we should be able to knock them out."

Tony added, "I had a design that JARVIS was putting together. If that is ready, please have that sent over." Tony looked at Steve, "It's a high energy burst that should knock out anything within an area of twenty miles or so."

Steve was a little cautious, "So, is there a problem with it?"

"Well, we can't be in the blast area or we would get knocked out. But we can send it ahead of us."

"How many do you have?"

"JARVIS was scheduled to make ten."

Steve turned back to Pepper and Thor, "If we use those, the Throne should be ours tomorrow. We'll arrange the meeting after we have the Throne."

Pepper concluded, "That will be fine. Be careful." Pepper's hologram disappeared.

Steve turned to Tony, "Was that the weapon you were talking about before you went to help Pepper?"

Tony thought about it for a second, "Right. I was in a bit of a rush and had to leave it for JARVIS to finish. We can launch them from here and the Throne plus the area around it will be down."

"Well, let's get ready for this. Thor, can you help me check all the weapons?"

"Certainly."

Steve looked over at Thor, "Should we check on the Chitauri? Are there more ships?"

Thor thought for a second, "I do not know how many Vanahiem ships were lost. There could be more."

Steve reached up to his earpiece, "JARVIS, get me Maria." In a second the connection was through. "Maria, we need to know whether to expect other Chitauri. Can we check in with Vyock?"

"Certainly, how are you doing?"

"Fine, here. We will be getting ready to take the Throne in the morning, but we need to know whether we will be fighting any more Chitauri."

"I'll get him right away."

Tony shook his head, "Not saying you won't get a straight answer. But… Rhodey and I will set up another string of missiles and rockets in the unlikely event of another Chitauri attack."

Steve nodded agreement and waited for Vyock.

Vyock came on the net, "What word have you?"

Steve began, "As you know we encountered three Chitauri ships, are there others that we should be concerned about?"

"We lost a fleet of ships. Yes, there are more out there."

"Is there any way to tell the position of those ships?"

"Yes. The key is the Throne room. Asher was where we began building our space going fleet. Before that we only used portals."

"So is there a display in the Throne room?"

"I'll show you when you take control of the room. Anything else?"

Steve was now sure that giving the Throne to Vyock would not be a good idea. Having Odin, Pepper and Njord decide what to do would be best. "No, thank you for the information."

The line went to static. Steve walked off toward the others.

The rest of the day was spent checking weapons and getting the spaceport cleared. Tony found that some of the fliers were still usable. While there would be some doubling up of the fliers, they would be able to carry the team minus Tony and Rhodey to the next battle. The local towns people were more than happy to help on getting the spaceport cleared. They hated the Chitauri and wanted to get rid of them very badly.

Steve and Thor went to each weapon and checked it. Tony and Rhodey set the other missiles and rockets. Natasha and the others continued to talk to the locals and refine the map between their location and the Throne.

Finally at dust they were ready. Steve pointed to the map that was on the wall outside the warehouse. "We will begin shortly. We will go to this position here. Tony will launch the knock out rockets. Then we must move fast to get to the Throne. Tony and Rhodey will go first to secure the Throne. We will follow as quickly as possible on the fliers that Tony prepared.

"Remember, we are trying to knock out everyone we meet. If there are Chitauri, then lethal weapons should be used.

"Any questions?" Steve looked at everyone. They were ready.

Getting to the staging point was simple. From there it was just a thirty-minute flight to the throne. At the signal, Tony launched the missiles. They waited just a couple minutes till the missiles did their job.

Steve looked over to Tony again, "Okay, go take the Throne Room. We'll be right behind you. Let us know if there is any activity along the way."

"Got it. JARVIS, if you detect any movement report." Tony and Rhodey launched into the air.

They cruised for five minutes before touching down in front of the castle that held the Throne. The building was impressive. It was ten stories high with turrets that went higher. The walls were a glimmering white marble. The windows were massive stained glass murals of the prior kings of Asher. The main doors to the castle were two stories high and looked to be covered in gold.

Tony looked it over, "See a door bell?"

Rhodey pointed, "Some kind of gears behind this wall."

"Okay, we'll owe them for a wall." Tony blasted the wall open. " Help me with these." He pointed to the gears.

"Yeah, which way do they go?"

Tony grabbed the first gear, "I'll turn this one up. That looks like it goes the other way. Keep turning it."

"Okay, doors opening."

Tony watched them get to the point they could go through shoulder to shoulder. "Let's hit it. JARVIS, any signs of activity?"

"No sir, all those of Asher are down. And there are no other beings."

"Any other signals or movement?"

"Not at this time."

Tony called over the link, "Steve, we are in. No opposition."

"Okay, we are about two minutes out. We have seen no activity either."

Tony shrugged, "Well, might as well try it." He walked over to the Throne. He approached the Throne and turned to sit on it.

"Tony, not sure if that is a good idea."

Tony looked over to Rhodey, "And why?"

"Cause…" he pointed as two Destroyers came from the sides of the Throne.

A/N _Tip of the hat again to phnxgrl, koolgirl1120 and GetMoMoney-333 and LaNaturalBreezeof-Books. Hope you enjoyed._


	10. Chapter 10

**When you do, you will change the world…**

Don't own the Avengers or the characters of Marvel Comics, but happy to play in their backyard.

"You've been asleep Capt…"

-Nick Fury, Captain America The First Avenger

"Sharing the world has never been humanities defining attribute."

-Professor Xavier, X2

"I have to protect the one thing I can't live without."

-Tony Stark, Iron Man 3

**Chapter 10— The Destroyers **

**Asher**

Just as Tony started to sit down on the Throne two Destroyers came from the sides of the Throne. They instantly dropped their faceplates and started to fire at Tony.

Tony boosted into the air and fired back with his replusors.

Rhodey tried too, "This isn't working."

"Right," Tony answered as they continued to fly around the Throne room. "Capt, could use some help here. We're fighting two big robots that came from beside the Throne."

Thor heard the request, "Destroyers"

"We'll be right there," Steve responded.

"Tony, I don't think we should do this here. Let's take it outside." Rhodey shot twice more as he flew out the doors. Tony followed.

The Destroyers were fast and followed them out the door firing as they went. They blasted Tony and sent him spinning into one of the buildings next to the castle. Tony fired back with his center arc at the leg of one of the Destroyers. It did have an affect as the robot fell over. But the Destroyer kept blasting away at Tony and eventually got up.

Tony got up and smiled. He bounced off the building wall, went to the roof of the castle and then to the castle wall and shot at the back of the same Destroyer. "So how was that?"

Rhodey smiled back, "Yeah, try this." He went off the back of the same Destroyer, leaping to the castle wall, to the building wall and then jetted with full force into the Destroyer. The destroyer fell over shooting into the air at nothing.

Tony shook his head, "Not close to this." He charged at the downed Destroyer, bouncing off of it, going straight to the other Destroyer, bouncing off of it, on to the castle wall, up to the roof and down on to the head of the Destroyer. It stumbled to the ground.

Steve and the others got to the front of the castle grounds and watched. "What are you guys doing?"

Thor agreed shaking his head, "I got this." He spun his hammer up and moved up in the air higher than the Destroyers.

In unison the Destroyers began to fire at Thor. The wall of wind began to build around the Destroyers. They continued to blast away at Thor. His hammer blocked each of the shots that came close. As the Destroyers came up closer he wheeled his hammer on to their heads. The Destroyers fell to the ground.

Rhodey relented, "Okay."

Tony gave a small agreement, "Yeah, the hammer."

Steve looked around as Thor came back to the ground. "Is there anything else?"

JARVIS reported, "Sir, there is no other biological activity in the area."

Tony was not happy with that, "JARVIS, clarify."

"Yes sir. The Throne has an active signature. Target undetermined."

Sif point to the Throne Room, "We need someone to sit on the Throne. It will start to put order back into the planet and the fleet."

They all started looking at each other.

Tony was quick, "Don't look at me." He pointed to the Destroyers on the ground. "I'm guessing I'm not the first choice."

Thor responded, "The honor should fall to the leader of our band, Captain Rogers."

Bruce had come back to normal and nodded at Steve, "He's right. The chair probably has some kind of key to it. You need to sit there and we'll see how it activates."

"Really," Steve had momentary memories of asking Dr. Erskine, 'Why me?' But he nodded and walked into the Throne Room. He walked to the Throne, looked at it as if studying it to see if there was any alternative. He did not see any and sat on the Throne.

It was like someone flipped a switch. The Throne Room glowed. The white marble shone brightly and the golden doors became a brilliant yellow light. The windows popped and became animated with the pictures of the past Kings. The sidewalls began to sparkle and then became visible displays of the planet on one side and the position of the fleet on the other.

As they came into the Throne room, everyone was in awe. The display of the lights and images in the windows were impressive. Thor approached the Throne and bowed. Sif and the Warriors Three did the same.

Steve began, "Wait, wait. I just sat here. It doesn't mean anything."

Thor pointed around them and at the door, "I'm afraid my friend that it does." The people of Asher had begun to wake and saw Steve on the Throne with Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three bowing to him. They quickly understood that this was their new ruler.

One of the elders came forwarded and bowed, "Oh great leader of Asher. We ask that you free us of the Chitauri."

Steve held his earpiece and said softly, "JARVIS, any indications of Chitauri?"

"Sir, there are none on this planet. The fleet display shows two squadrons of ships controlled by Chitauri emissions. I've highlighted them on the screen."

Steve wanted to smile but held his seriousness when he replied, "My friend," he paused to let those words sink in, "as of this time we have no indication of Chitauri on your planet. So, you understand," he pointed to his earpiece, "I am connected with the team, a computer system, and through the bridges to Asgard and what you may call either Earth or Midgard. The computer system and its sensors do not show Chitauri on the planet. However, there are Chitauri on the ships of Vanaheim as indicated with the red circles around those ships. While I would definitely like to say you are free of the Chitauri, I cannot guarantee that. Not until we have captured those ships."

"My lord," the elder began.

Steve held up his hand, "I hope to be your friend. I am not your lord. I am Captain Steve Rogers of Earth."

"Captain Steve Rogers of Earth, now Asher, we bow to your leadership."

Steve looked over, "Thor?"

Thor smiled at Steve, "I am sorry my friend until the others come, this will be our only path."

Tony was starting to laugh. Steve turned to him, "Don't, just don't." Then he thought, "We need to get a hold of Maria and let them know our status."

"Got it, consider it done," Tony replied while stopping the last snicker. He started walking to a quiet corner.

The elder looked at Thor, "You're Thor, son of Odin?"

Steve looked back, "Oh, I am sorry. Yes, he is Thor, Odin's son. Then we have Sif and the Warriors Three, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral. They are of Asgard. Then from Earth we have Miss Natasha Romanoff, Mister Tony Stark, Doctor Bruce Banner, Colonel James Rhodes and Mister Clint Barton."

The elder had not met Thor but knew of him. "You are the gods of Yggdrasill?"

Steve looked back at him and shook his head, "No, we are not. There is only one God. And no, we are not the new Messiah." Steve looked over to his team, "Any help here."

Natasha stepped up, "No Capt, you're doing fine. That's what we told the others."

The elder was not ready to give up, "What god?"

Steve thought back to what he had learned and his old neighborhood. Hoping the old man may understand he said, "The God of Abraham."

The elder's eyes got very big in surprise. He muttered something and shuttled away as did many of the others with him.

Steve looked over to Natasha, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, that was right," she did not understand the actions of the old man either.

Tony came over, "Okay, fun starts tomorrow. Odin, Njord and Pepper will be here at noon."

A/N _Tip of the hat again to phnxgrl, koolgirl1120 and GetMoMoney-333 and someone new Sandy-wmd. Hope you enjoyed._


	11. Chapter 11

**When you do, you will change the world…**

Don't own the Avengers or the characters of Marvel Comics, but happy to play in their backyard.

"You've been asleep Capt…"

-Nick Fury, Captain America The First Avenger

"Sharing the world has never been humanities defining attribute."

-Professor Xavier, X2

"I have to protect the one thing I can't live without."

-Tony Stark, Iron Man 3

**Chapter 11—The Options **

**Asher**

Pepper stood there blinking her eyes. She finally got adjusted to the light. There were cameras set up at the bridge and and, "Tony."

"Hey, you okay?" Tony was watching and saw that she had actually come through rather fast. The bridge seemed to be doing its job smoother today than when they came through. JARVIS was in charge of making sure everyone was informed of who came through.

"Oh yes, it was close to midnight when I left. What time is it here?"

"About eleven, we got about an hour before the others come."

Pepper gave Tony her serious look, "I thought we were all getting here at the same time?"

"We couldn't be sure that Vyock was listening in. Steve asked that you come early so he could talk about what we need to do next." Tony saw that she wanted more, "I agreed. Plus JARVIS got through to the reports about what you doing. And I can't…"

"You know you put me there. I have to finish this," Pepper put her arms around Tony and gave him a kiss. "You know I need you."

"And I need you." Tony gave her a loving kiss. "But…"

"But we need to finish this. Let's find out what Steve has to say. Suit up." Pepper's handbag began to unfold and then molded to Pepper. Her helmet came on, "I'll follow."

Tony smiled. He was impressed. His suit quickly folded around him and he arched up from the bridge site. Pepper followed.

Bruce was standing across the street from the castle. He watched the two streaks come into view.

Others around the castle watched in awe as Tony and Pepper landed.

Tony touched down first. His helmet came down. He smiled as Pepper touched down in her suit. Holding up his hand to Bruce, "It's Pepper…in her suit."

Bruce looked her over, "Fits her well."

Pepper's helmet came off, "Why thank you." She walked over to Tony, "You know, a little complement goes a long way."

"Hey, I said I liked that black sports bra look," Tony shrugged.

"Miss Potts," Natasha came over. She broke the moment. "Steve is on the throne. This way."

Pepper looked around at the buildings. The castle was glistening. The buildings around it were equally impressive. A golden tower loomed to the right. What she was sure was a temple was to the right of that.

Pepper was still interested in the background of Asher. She had gotten the report about Steve's encounter with the elder. Since then there had been no other major contact with the people of Asher. They had been told about Odin and Njord's arrival and were more than helpful with the preparations. But they had not talked about their planet or had any meaningful discussions with Steve.

She turned to Tony and Bruce, "So, what's with the Asher?"

Bruce began, "We really haven't been able to put much together. They have technology, which rivals ours and in some cases appears to be common to Asgard. Obviously the space ships used by the Chitauri, which are really of Vanaheim design, are more advanced than anything we have. They were built using elements found here on Asher."

Natasha added, "They formed an absolute monarchy thousands of years ago. Vanaheim had control of the planet before then. As best I can establish a small fleet from the tribe of Asher came to the planet before the turn over to the Kings.

"Their stories speak of the events back then. One of their sailors went a ground on an island and found some glowing material. He brought it back to the scholars of Vanaheim and that was used to power the first ships. Soon after, the sailor was made King. From then Kings of Asher have ruled the planet under the protection of Njord and Vanaheim."

Tony interrupted as they got to the door, "That was until the Chitauri came and took over." Tony opened the door for Pepper and the group.

Pepper walked in and saw Steve sitting on the Throne. Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three were standing to the right of the Throne. Rhodey and Clint were on the left side. Rhodey was pointing at the display. She saw the ships circled in red.

Steve smiled big. He was so happy to see Pepper. "Welcome. Welcome. Thank you for coming. Were there any problems?"

"I asked Ambassador McCoy to help get everything cleared and he worked wonders. I'm here with the blessings of the Security Council." Pepper reported. She had worked hard of the issue. She had personally met with four Presidents, three Prime Minsters and two Premiers. She used her S.H.I.E.L.D. staff and that back at Stark Industries to arrange it. She learned a lot about her suit doing it as she boosted at hypersonic velocities to get to many of the meetings.

Pepper walked forward to the Throne and Steve, and pointed to the ships, "I assume those are the Chitauri ships? How do we get them back?"

Steve answered, "That's why we wanted to talk with you. Thor."

"Miss…"

"It's still Pepper."

"Yes of course, please forgive me. But you understand my father, Odin, is coming to meet with you as an equal. He will certainly give you the same respect he demands and receives." Thor let that sink in.

He continued, "And yes, you are correct. Those are the Chitauri ships. They are a threat and must be captured or eliminated."

Pepper looked from person to person, "So, what is the problem?"

The elder stepped out from the shadows, "They would tell you, but are not sure. We are. The Regent, Captain Steve Rogers of Earth, must stay until we can elect a new King."

The team was completely caught off guard by the appearance of the elder. And they were all surprised at the revelation.

"Is this the problem?" Pepper looked at Steve and then Tony.

"Yes. JARVIS," Tony directed.

"Miss Potts, in every option to capture or eliminate the Chitauri ships Captain Rogers is a significant factor. In each case, his absence increases the risk of a team fatality."

Pepper stepped back and thought, "So, I'm trying to fill in here. I assume that no help can be obtained from Asgard or Vanaheim?"

Thor responded, "That is correct. Right now, the Chitauri forces would see a move by Vanaheim. The ships are connected." He pointed to the wall display of the ships. "They will be able to tell the Vanaheim ships are moving against them. And Asgard moving on Vanaheim ships is not yet possible."

Pepper understood the last point. There was too much mistrust between the two worlds. "So, I am missing one of the pieces here. How will the team go to the Chitauri ships without being detected?"

Steve answered, "We used the Chitauri fliers in our move to the Throne. We can fly them without any problem."

"And they don't produce a signature. In this case an emission of any kind. We believe we can use that on the Chitauri ships. Tony and I will be able to rewire the ships to respond to us and not give out a signature." Bruce explained.

"We'll be a ghost ship." Clint added.

"And," Pepper turned to Steve.

"If we attack ship to ship, Tony's missiles should knock out the main Chitauri controls and we'll be able to take their ships without any resistance. The problem is the location of the ships at the bottom of the display." Steve point to the display.

"It's a known Chitauri outpost," Thor pointed to the planet next to the ships.

"They will have redundancy in their control systems," Tony shook his head. "It will mean a ground battle. And that's why Steve is important."

Pepper looked around and spotted him. She went over to the elder. "Please allow me to introduce myself, I am Virginia Potts. Please call me Pepper. I am from Earth and here at the request of Odin." She waited, not sure whether the man would consider this an affront or respond.

He studied her for a moment. Standing tall he said, "I am Benjamin Ocran. I am an Elder of Asher. I will be please to call you Pepper.

"The problem with our current situation is that our Regent fills the void needed to control the fleet and protect our planet. He will fill that void until we elect a King." He knew her next question, "If one of us, Vyock or those from Asgard sat in the seat, it would not be as effective. We would be vulnerable."

JARVIS broke in, "Excuse me Miss Potts, they are arriving. Odin will be here in a minute and Njord is following."

A/N _Tip of the hat again to phnxgrl, koolgirl1120 and GetMoMoney-333 and Sandy-wmd for their continued reviews. Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
